


The Third Super Soldier

by Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-sexual Bucky, Bi-sexual Steve, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hydra, I hurt my feels writing this, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, OFC is a lil dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, She takes the piss, Stucky hurts my heart, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink, brain washing, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel/pseuds/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel
Summary: HYDRA is mobilising and when a female winter soldier saves Steve from them Bucky has to explain how HYDRA had a secret super soldier. But what was Sophie doing and does she want anything more than HYDRA burning in the ashes and even if she knows it will she take it.Smut starts in chapter 14 ;)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a routine mission. Get in. Get the information off their external hard drive. Get out. Simple! Only the intel was all wrong and about twenty minutes into infiltrating the base a dart hit Steve in the neck and everything went black.

He woke up slowly. He felt cold and tried to move his arm to move what ever was over his eyes but he couldn't. Steve could feel metal biting into his forearm and lower arm, as well as straps around his shoulders and torso. As his other senses came round he could hear people through a door. Maybe a wall. Without his sight he couldn't tell for sure. His breathing picked up but he fought with his reactions and managed to keep it at a steady rate, refusing to let hyperventilation take away what little senses he had! A door opened then closed and the blindfold was removed from his eyes. A bright, penetrating light was positioned right above his face. He turned away from the light to let his eyes adjust, he saw the brick walls and the thick reinforced steel door. He has been right in his assessments of his restraints, only the ones around his legs had spikes, about 3 cm long ready to slide into tiny holds in the cuffs. Ten men armed with guns were watching him as a men in combat pants and a black shirt walked around a desk to a computer and started typing into it. Deciding to save his strength Steve didn't struggle and refused to engage the men with conversation. If he annoyed them there was no way he would be getting out, he had to wait for an opening and trust his team would find him. The mission had been black ops, meaning no communications. As the man typed at the desk a knock was heard at the door and one of the armed men went out to speak to whoever it was. Steve could see about ten more armed guards outside the door as well!

An alarm pulled the attention of the guards away from Steve and they pointed the guns to the door as the power went out. A red emergency light lit up the room and the man at the desk started furiously typing. Steve could see a bead of sweat run down his face. His eye flickered from the screen, to Steve, to the door and back again! Gun shots and screams were heard then silence.

The men looked to the guards who crouched down a bit, ready to fire on whoever walked through the door.   
'It has to be my team.' Steve thought, who else would be able to infiltrate a base this big. He remembered the schematics. The silence carried on and the men got more and more angsty, fear was thick in the air. One of the men was shaking, his gun not quite steady. He was clearly not as experienced as the others and Steve almost felt sorry for the poor lad, but them remembered why he was there to see the kid shake! The door slowly opened and the dead bodies of the guards outside came flying in and hit each man with sniper-like precision! The men were knocked back and a flask of black and long hair darted around, shooting the men with a single clean shot between the eyes. The assailant them stalked to the man at the desk and lifted him up with one arm by the neck. They cocked their head to the side then snapped the neck with a sickening crunch before dropping the body to the floor. The bent over the desk and started typing and downloading whatever they were seeing onto a flash drive.

Steve took a look at the person and for the first time noticed it was a girl. Well a woman. She looked about 26 and was dressed eerily similar to how Bucky was dressed as the winter soldier. She wore black cargo pants with knee protection and leather straps that wound in criss-cross over her thigh which were attached to halters where two guns were sitting comfortably. A black shirt with a bullet proof vest with went up to the top of her neck and down to hid way up from her elbow. On the left shoulder was the same red star. Her pale brown hair was in a french braid and a belt was wrapped around her waist which had different compartments, Steve guessed to hold ammo. A rifle was strapped over her back and leather straps were attached between her shoulder and neck which held different sized knives, a few more attached to the straps around her waist!

She looked over at Steve and he could see the same black goggles resting on top of her head which were meant to cover her Gray eyes. Her breathing was slightly elevated but no more than Steve's would have been had he single handedly taken down everyone in this base! She placed the flash drive in his hand and ripped the metal cuffs off of him and caught his body as it slumped forward.  
"Everyone is dead but I couldn't get here before he sent out the backup signal." She nodded her head towards the computer man as she helped right Steve. He started at her in shock. "I will explain once we are deeper into the forest, I left a communication device on the edge of the forest, once we get there I can explain but until then we have to move quickly!" She watched him put the flash drive into the belt of his tactical suit and grabbed his hand and lead them down so many corridors Steve was shocked she could remember even part of the way properly! Soon they were outside and they ran into the tree line surrounding the base. It was in a ditch so the climb out was filled with rocks in the way but the pair scrambled up and ran into the woods. "It's fifteen miles from here." The woman stated and they took off running, she easily kept up with Steve. 

Steve didn't know what to think. Most of the time he focused on just getting out of the search radius, they had to hide behind trees and in ditches as big bright search lights appeared in the sky and pushed through the trees. By the time they reached the place she said, they were on edge and Steve was wondering how she had found him before the Avengers and why did she had a Winter Soldier style uniform? Those were the main two but the others would have to wait! She moved some leaves and pulled out a long metal case, black like the rest of her uniform, she opened the lid and handed a communications device and started unloading her many weapons into the case and took off her goggles and vest.   
"Dial your friends." She said but Steve faltered. Could he really trust her? Sighing she grabbed the device and pressed a few buttons. "Yes its me jackass... No... I happen to have your boyfriend here... Yeah sure... fine speak to him because he wasn't for ringing you." She thrust the device into his hand and Steve raised it to his ear.  
"Steve?"  
"Bucky?"  
"Jesus punk! We have been trying to reach you!"  
"Bad intel. This woman saved me and got the details from the base." He watched as she pressed a button, a few seconds later a BOOM was heard and she smiled, menacingly.   
"Trust her Steve. Tony is sending a jet to your location, do not let her go ok. I need to speak with her face to face."  
"She just blew something up. Are you sure?"  
"With my life. She's blowing up suspected HYDRA bases. I'll explain when you're back at the compound, just get both of you there ok." Steve agreed then handed back the phone. The woman rolled her eyes but laughed a little before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
"Look's like we're travelling buddies. Buck said the jet would be her in about ten minutes. My name's Sophie and you are?"  
"Steve Rodgers." Steve held his hand out which she eyed before taking. "Thank you for saving me."  
"You're welcome. I needed to get you back to Bucky, just keep him from doing anything stupid like moving to Romania!" She chuckled at her own joke before taking out a leather jacket and taking her vest off. She put the jacket on over the top of her shirt and closed the lid of her case before standing back up, holding said case.  
"How come you know Bucky and how to contact him?"   
"I think he wants to explain it to you himself. It's a long story anyway and I get stabbed in the leg so I'm not up to telling you now."   
"Oh my gosh. Let me look at it." Steve bent down and saw the dark red staining the black.  
"Calm you star spangled panties! I'll heal, god you really are a mother hen aren't you?" Sophie batted his hands away from her leg and moved the material to the side to show him the already healing wound. "Another thing Bucky can explain but until then is this you." Sophie pointed to the sky where a small quinn jet was looking for a place to land. It had an 'A' on the wing so Steve nodded. A rope ladder dropped down for them to climb since the trees were in the way.   
"You first, Rogers." Sophie said, making sure he was up a little bit before strapping the case to her back and climbing it herself. Tony was waiting in his iron man suit and pulled the Captain into the jet, watching as he turned around and helped pulled a woman up into the jet as well.  
"So this is the woman Bucky mentioned."  
"This is Sophie and she saved my Tony, be nice." Steve walked further into the jet to say hi to Natasha and Clint who were driving.   
"So What's in the case?" Tony asked as she put it down. He went to open it but Sophie grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.  
"Don't open it. It's my gear." She slid it towards a seat and sat on the seat before sitting on the seat and placing on foot in front of the case and one on top.  
"Leave it alone Tony. I Bucky to get her there in one piece."   
"Yeah he's arranging his guest room so she can stay the night if she wants." Tony spoke before walking over to Steve and spoke to him about something Sophie didn't care about.

"Five minutes till landing." Natasha called out to everyone. Steve had made introductions to Sophie. The redhead being Natasha and the other man was Clint, they seemed nice. Natasha maybe a little distant but oh well she was the notorious Black Widow. They didn't need to know that Sophie knew who they were. They landed and Steve offered to take the case but Sophie refused and put it on her back before following the four Avengers out and on to the landing strip where an anxious Bucky was waiting! He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. He smiled wide when he saw Sophie. In a few bug steps he had reached her and wrapped her in a big hug.   
"Hey you. Thanks for rescuing Steve."  
"No problem Jackass. Maybe you should tag your boyfriend next time."  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Yeah sure." She scoffed before letting Bucky take the case.   
"I'll put this in my rooms. Go get something to eat. Steve! Make sure she gets something to eat and drink!" Sophie rolled her eyes but let Bucky take her gear case before following Steve into the compound as Bucky walked off in the other direction.   
"He's never like that." Steve shock his head fondly as they reached the kitchen, "That's Sam and Wanda." If the two were surprised they didn't show it.   
"Thank you for rescuing Steve." Wanda smiled fondly, the warmest person Sophie had so far met, besides Bucky.   
"Yeah because I can't live without him saying I run slowly." Sam snarked into his sandwich before chuckling as Wanda glared briefly.   
"We have sandwiches out, would you like one?" She spoke.   
"Oh crap yeah it's lunch. Yes please." Sophie took the ham sandwich offered and sat on a seat on the other side of the island so she could see the room.   
"Steve go change. No offence you stink." Sam spoke up.  
"I'm waiting for Bucky."  
"Antique's roadshow has arrived." Sophie nodded towards Bucky who walked in and sighed at her nickname.  
"How many of those do you have."  
"100. Same as your age, well near enough."   
"Why did I miss you again?" Laughing Sophie watched as Bucky took another sandwich and started inhaling the food.   
"Do you not feed him or something?" Sophie asked.  
"He's been too worried about Steve to eat much." Sam snitched as Steve glared at Bucky and Sophie smacked him on the upside of the head, a THUMP reverberating through the room! Wanda gasped and Same nearly fell of his chair laughing.   
"So before I get beaten up where do you want to do this?"   
"Maybe you need to explain to your boyfriend privately how I was able to rescue his blond ass!" Sophie suggested.   
"Oh no you are coming as well! I don't trust you to not leave and we aren't boyfriends, just friends."  
"This isn't 1938 you know I think a lot of people would love to see you two make out."   
"Can it Sophie." Bucky growled.  
"Yes Sir." Bucky motioned for her and Steve to follow him to de-briefing. He could tell Sophie was nervous and Steve was agitated with being kept in the dark.

The de-briefing room was sound proof and had a metal desk in the centre, with enough chair to seat the Avengers plus some. Bucky sat nearest the door and Sophie stood leaning against a wall nearish the door but still in both men's sight. Steve sat across from Bucky and Sophie.  
"Steve, meet the first female super soldier."


	2. Chapter 2

"The first what?" Steve gasped.  
"I am the first female super soldier. The third super soldier in the world and HYDRA's second most successful super soldier. The other female one you guys killed a few years back."  
"I know but why didn't you tell me Bucky?"  
"I owe Sophie her safety. Which is why she only has to stay until we've had this conversation." Sophie sat down, her gut saying this might be a long talk. "When HYDRA made their six other Super Soldiers there was signs of them being uncontrollable, HYDRA couldn't have that but still needed them. They had been working with the Red Room programme for thirty years by this point and decided to try mixing the two. Alexander Pierce adopted Sophie when she was only two and then a six months later faked her death. It was put down in the records as her biological father found her and killed her, they framed a man who was a danger to HYDRA."  
"Basically I moved into the facility where Bucky was being held in and I was trained to be a spy and a soldier. Bucky was my trainer from when I was five and once I hit fifteen they injected me with a modified version of the Serum used in you two." Sophie didn't like going over her past unless it was vital so Bucky trying to be a buffer for Steve was annoying. She was a fan of the band-aid technique, fast and without mercy."The modified version worked better then the serum used in the six others, the plan was if they or Bucky got too out of control I was to put them down." Steve shuddered and Bucky looked impressed at Sophie's memory of everything. He had expected her to block it out, even though he knew deep down she wouldn't he still thought she would. "I was a back up on Bucky's missions and I even had my own. When SHIELD fell and Bucky saved you from the plane I was able to escape the compound and I found him. We stayed in a safe house for the first few months before jackass over here decided to go to Romania!" A glare was shot at Bucky who had the sense to not look proud of his decision. "I never had my memories tampered with so I kept my gear and started taking down HYDRA bases and I also kept an eye on you. I had a contact in Russia who told me Natasha had the file on the walking talking dinosaur and would tip him of when ever any of your leads were too close."  
Steve was taking everything in.  
"Do you need a drink Steve?" Nothing, "Steve can you hear me." Steve nodded. Bucky was about to stand and walk over to his friend but Sophie put a hand on his arm and raised a brow in a look that read 'careful'.  
"I was looking for two years! You had no right!" He murmured.  
"Steve I asked her to. I didn't want to see you until I was certain I had my memories back. She did as I asked and she asked me to keep her a secret from you."  
"Do you want me to leave?" She whispered to Bucky.  
"No. If you go out now Tony will ask questions. Steve please talk to me." Bucky pleaded, feeling helpless!  
"Sophie you ca stay as long as you like. You're welcome here and if you want to go feel free to always come back."  
"What? Really? After all that?" Sophie looked at Bucky, shocked but Bucky smirked at Steve.  
"You are a victim of HYDRA and if you wanted to you could be a real asset to the team. On a personal level you make Bucky happy and I think you would be happy here as well. You saved my life when you didn't have to."  
"I'm pretty sure HYDRA is my victim, in the past three years I've blown up five abandoned HYDRA cells and three active ones!"  
"That many?"  
"Yeah and I know the location of ten potential sights. Most are towards Asia and Australia but a couple are on this side of America. Otherwise I would probably take you up on that offer Steve."  
"We are trying to take down HYDRA locations. You could stay here and we could help each other, revisit you staying here when there is no more HYDRA." Bucky and Sophie shared a look.  
"There will always be HYDRA, it's a never ending war, drive them underground until they suffocate then do the same to the next lot."  
"You are still trigger happy." Bucky chuckled as Sophie shrugged.  
"Would you like to stay you don't have to do any other missions beside HYDRA related ones."  
Sophie looked between the two men and smiled, "Yes please." The guest rooms in Bucky's quarters were a luxury compared to what she had been used to. Spending three months trecking across the country only to finally get to where she needed to be two weeks ago. Even thought she was where she needed to be, that place was the thickest part of the woods and she had spent those two weeks observing the HYDRA cell. Day and night she would observe, never keeping a regular sleeping pattern and only sleeping a couple of hours at a time, waterfall showers and she ate squirrel or whatever else she could find. Finally she was about to set up the bombs and blow it up to kingdom come but as she was placing the last bombs she saw Captain America. The rest was history and she had saved his sorry ass! Sighing at how good it felt to kill all those HYDRA bastards Sophie looked up at the dark grey ceiling and smiled at the feeling of a full belly and a warm shower. The alarm clock tony had given her, along with a laptop and a phone, read 1:48am. Turning over Sophie listened to the sounds in the base, mainly people breathing but from within the set of rooms that were Bucky's she could hear someone sneaking around! Getting out of the bed she crept towards her door and opened it up a bit to see Bucky walking around with a dazed look clouding over his eyes! "Shit!" She breathed. Bucky only looked like this when he came out of nightmares and was in that strange bit between sleep and awake where he believed he was still the Winter Soldier! Suddenly he ran out of the rooms and Sophie followed him, running quicker when she heard a scream. In the kitchen Clint was being held up by Bucky, a hand around his neck! Bucky was speaking in Russian and Steve had arrived with his shield. "Bucky. Look at me." "Who the hell is Bucky?" On that note Natasha jumped on his shoulders elbowing his skull as much as she could! He flung her off so the red head skidded into a wall, standing up Natasha pulled out her gun. Bucky rose his metal arm ready to deliver a killing punch! Sophie knew the force of those punches and knew even Steve could not pull it back in time and Thor wasn't in the compound or even on Earth. "Солдаты. Не заставляй меня убить тебя" (Soldier. Don't make me kill you.) Sophie spoke, easily diverting the soldiers attention onto her. He dropped to him knees and his metal arm hung loosely by his side. "Моя миссия." (My mission.) "What are you doing?" Steve whispered from right besides her. "My job. Миссия изменилась. HYDRA вам нужно очистить." (The mission changed. HYDRA needs you clear.) "да" (Yes.) At that word Sophie walked over, exuding the air of a commanding officer. She ran her hand through his hair and bashed his head into the wall, the crunch leaving a crack in its wake. "WHAT THE HELL?" Tony screamed, flying down with his suit on. "He will wake up clear." Sophie spoke without remorse and picked up an unconscious Bucky and placed him on the sofa. "He'll be fine." "Why knock him out though? I could have taken him." Steve stepped forward and placed a few cushions under his head. "But you didn't have to. I did my job and he responded and now everyone is safe. If you two fought can you guarantee everyone else would have been safe?" Sophie spoke softly, Clint was coughing as Natasha gave him water. "I'm with Sophie, he was out of it!" Clint coughed. "I don't like doing it, Rogers, he's one of the few people I don't want to hurt, and he would have hurt more had he injured you or anyone else here." Steve flopped into an arm chair. "I thought the nightmares were getting better. He's not had an episode like this since last time." "Last time what?" "I went missing on a HYDRA mission." "And there's your answer." Tony, Natasha and Clint slowly and quietly left the room, Wanda and Vision being pulled with them from the doorway. "HYDRA will never leave him. All I know is if HYDRA took him I would become the killer they made me, just so I could save him. He didn't need to get you and instead is now having to work through that worry in a way he struggles with. He prefers dealing with HYDRA by bashing them to a bloody pulp." "How do you know all this?" "I was with him when the nightmares and the flashbacks were at their worst and were just starting." She smiled a little, "His first memories were of you, within a few days he went to the Smithsonian to look at the Captain America exhibit to try and piece things together. He saw his part of the exhibit and came back to the safe house we were at and had so many flashbacks and panic attacks I didn't think he would last. He said to me after 'the man on the bridge was Steve and he was my best friend'." A tear down Steve's cheek. "From there all the memories just kept coming and he left for Romania. Just up and left. He spent seventy years not feeling anything but physical pain, emotional pain is new to him and you mean the world to him. I mean you're Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the first superheros!" Sophie gently nudged Steve as he let out a small chuckle. "They only brought him out of cryo a handful of times on the 4th of July, I know most people would say it was him being a patriot and all that but I think it's because he knew deep down hee was missing something. I think he still knew it was his scrawny best friends birthday." "You care about him don't you?" Steve spoke after a moment of silance. "Course I do. He was my main trainer, the only one who didn't enjoy hurting me. The others, mainly Rumlow, they enjoyed beating me and calling it training but Bucky only hurt me enough to teach me or save both of us a beating. I think HYDRA wanted me to look up to him as a hero but instead he became my friend. And on that note I will go back to sleep because I'm tired and need to sleep! Good night Steve, I promise he'll be ok." Walking down teh corridor Sophie turned around and saw Steve blond hair fall into his hands as Steve took in everything that had been said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling well rested, Even after the Bucky incident she was feeling 'fine and dandy' as one of the guards used to say. Wearing an oversized shirt she took from Bucky's empty room and some sports leggings Wanda let her borrow, she walked into the kitchen and saw Bucky with his head in his hands as Steve walked around him with the sad, sympathetic puppy dog eyes.  
"Morning lump of coal 1 and lump of coal 2!" She took some toast off of Bucky's plate since he hadn't touched it. "You know you really should eat otherwise seagulls come and eat it for you."  
"Are you the seagull in this metaphor?" Steve looked surprised since it was the first words he'd heard come out of James's mouth since last night.  
"Obviously. Steve is the puppy dog that I want to kick." Looking at a confused Steve Sophie cleared up, "If you look like a kicked puppy you have to actually have been kicked. It's the law."  
"Wish I had that one before the war." Bucky muttered sipping his coffee. Rolling her eyes Sophie took some cereal that Steve offered, gobsmacked that Sophie wasn't being more careful around Bucky.  
"How you feeling metal man?" She sat down opposite him and pushed the toast further in front of him.  
"I'll get there. Well I haven't had a decent partner in a few years so how's about later I kick your ass?" Scoffing Bucky ate some toast.  
"I have more training than you."  
"And I'm stronger so lets hash it out and see who's the top dog and gets to kick Blond ambition."  
"I think Bucky reserved that right for me being in so many fights." Steve joined them eating his own food.  
"I smell coffee." A tired Clint walked in with red marks around his neck, Bucky immediately started apologising to Clint profusely which he shut down with a wave of his hand. Pushing his plate away Sophie saw the guilt and kicked Bucky under the table before cocking an eyebrow at him and shaking her head slowly.  
"We won't even go down to the gym unless you eat your god damn food! Where's the dishwasher" She scolded before putting her bowl where Steve pointed.  
"Food I need food. How about bacon, everyone likes bacon." Tony burst in dramatically.  
"Shut up Tony." Clint moaned, "It's early."  
"It's eight am." Natasha corrected.  
"For me that early." Clint mumbled, downing his second cup of coffee.  
"Oh Sophie by the way I ordered you some clothes, Friday sorted sizes and stuff like that."  
"The fuck! How the hell did you get my measurements Stark?" Sophie had to restrain from punching the engineer in the face. Hard.  
"Friday did a body scan when you arrived for hidden weapons and stuff like that, maybe a hidden dragon, don't worry I didn't do anything weird."  
"That is weird! But thanks, I think."  
"Yeah you're trigger happy fingers make you scary enough without wearing leather tactical gear all the time."  
"You know what I'm going to take that as a compliment. Eat it!" she hissed in Bucky's ear and pointed to the toast before leaving.  
"After lunch I can kick your ass."  
"When hell freezes over you'll win lump of coal 1!" She could hear Steve complain about being the second lump of coal.

 

After breakfast Sophie took a shower during which Wanda and Natasha brought up the bags of clothes and put them on the bed. When Tony ordered anything it seemed to be there extraordinarily quickly so nether of the women mentioned it. Sophie didn't because she had never ordered anything online, it left a trail and she was almost never in the same place long enough for it to arrive before she left.  
"Tony kind of ordered everything." Wanda spoke as Sophie walked out the shower wrapped in a towel. the serum gave all he senses a steroid jump, so her hearing had picked up on the two women before they even entered Bucky's quarters.  
"He also said that you would have your own rooms tomorrow, he just wants to add a few bits to your rooms before you start staying there." Natasha also spoke as all three started opening the bags to dig around for clothes. Sophie was overwhelmed by the choice. With HYDRA it had been black shirt and sports leggings or her tactical gear, after that it was warm and practical. She only had what she could carry and with heavy duty gear and weapons, plus it all having to fit in her case she didn't own much, so having clothes of every type and colour and style was intense!  
"It's a lot isn't it." Wanda smiled fondly at the slightly younger woman, "When I moved he got me just a little less than you since I had about two bags worth of stuff, including everything else." Quickly deciding on some dark jeans and a grey t-shirt with a criss-cross neckline Sophie got changed in the bathroom, wearing her original sports bra. It was one of the few items she wore with HYDRA and after. Walking out Natasha threw some black ankle boot as her with some black socks.  
"Bucky seemed ok this morning, normally after an episode he's so full of guilt it can take him days to be getting better." Sophie knew what Natasha was asking even without her asking the question  
"I've always treated him the same, it's our thing. We punch it out after once I know he's calmer."  
"How come you haven't got the same bulk as Steve and Bucky?" Blurted Wanda. She quickly blushed but Sophie brushed it off, not being offended, she had asked the why she didn't look like Bucky after her serum infusion.  
"HYDRA scientists said they specifically designed it so my muscles were strong but not bulky. Like Natasha, shes powerful but it's not obviously she would be noticed. I asked the same thing after I came round from my infusion."  
"How long did that take?" Natasha asked as she started putting clothes on hangers and into the wardrobe with Sophie, Wanda put some on hangers to be hung up.  
"About a week, my body tried to reject it at first so they changed the formula slightly and it worked. What is there to do around here anyway?"  
"It depends what do you like to do?" the eastern European accent from Wanda was really growing on Sophie, she had like it but the more she heard her talk the more she fell in love with it.  
"Don't know, never had a chance. At HYDRA it was work, train, work, train so the time I did have I slept or just sat quietly. Afterwards I tried to spend every free moment finding HYDRA cells, actually that's a point, I said I would give Steve my intel."  
"I can give it to him."  
"Sorry widow, I'm particular about it and my encryption is very specific."  
"What, you don't trust me?" The red head teased.  
"Absolutely not!" Sophie grinned. Wanda was confused 'spy's and assassins have a weird sense of humour' she thought. 

"This is Mario-kart. I have the high score." Clint spoke proudly as Natasha ordered him to explain 'what the hell he was shouting about' to Sophie.  
"That's a video game right?"  
"Bang on the money! wanna watch?"  
"Sure. Mind if I sit here?" Sophie pointed to an armchair just to his right.  
"Sure sure." The archer went back to his game as the brunette sat down and pulled out a device that looked like an old game-boy with three flash drives stuck out the top!  
"When did you get that?" Bucky asked sitting next the Clint and taking the spare controller.  
"They gave it me just before HYDRA went public. You brought back coded intel I crack the sucker. This is the stuff I got from the base yesterday." Her voice showed she was busy as he fingers flew across the screen paired with an occasional flash of blue.  
"I could get Friday to crack it you know." Tony spoke from the kitchen as he walked towards the living area.  
"If these drives sense anything other than this baby trying to open them up with out several codes, they blow up and the intel is lost. It's why HYDRA was so good at staying hidden, very few had the devices to get to the info so those that tried get a reconstructed face and a liquid flash drive."  
"I could make some of those devices."  
"No! My drives, my intel, my rules. I would say get your own but this is the only one left." Smirking quickly at Tony Sophie went back to her work.  
After a few hours of Mario-Kart, Sophie handed the drives to Steve who had joined at some point.  
"If I don't get them back I will not hesitate to shoot you in the kneecaps."  
"She will, she shot one of the handlers who tried to get in her personal space when she was twelve." Bucky warned Steve who looked a little scared.  
"He was a pervert and had bad breath and a rotten attitude."  
"Did you just make a dental hygiene pun?"  
"Yes bionic Bucky, I did."  
"Tony you'll need to up your nickname game man. This kid is taking your crown." Sam laughed.  
"And I look beautiful baby!"  
"I like you!" Sam gave Sophie a high five. "Way more than Bucky."  
"You know you love me." Bucky smiled sweetly.  
"No." The deadpan made Sophie cover up a laugh with a cough.  
"You'll upset your boyfriend by flirting with Wilson." Sophie patted Bucky's shoulder. Sighing Bucky grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his shoulder and into his lap with her legs thrown over his right leg.  
Steve had noticed how close the two were, when ever Sophie was in the room he would follow he out of the corner of one eye, he would smile his charming boyish smile when ever he teased her. Now this started making him think had anything happened between them during those few years when they were on the run from HYDRA. Well more of those few weeks when they were in the same place, living together. Natasha caught Steve's eye and smirked, seeing the questions he was thinking!  
"Let go of me before I beat you up in front of your friends." Sophie had a smile on her face that Steve was sure she had used to trick men in the past, hell even women if they were that way inclined. Natasha had explained same sex relationships when Steve had nearly cheered when two women in his building got married, he hadn't realised it was normal, one of the many things he had missed under the ice. And one of the many thinks he was glad had changed!  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh really?" Sophie challenged.  
"Ok, you would." Bucky conceded and let go of her wrist.  
"Sophie could I look at these drives?" Steve asked before Tony started throwing condoms at Bucky like he had when news of Sharron and Steve had reached his ears, even though the pair broke up soon after.  
"Sure. It might be in Russian or another language, do you need me to translate?"  
"That would be helpful thank you." Sophie followed Steve to an office. The blond sat down in front of a laptop and opened in and placed the three hard drives in a plug in adaptor which had five slots for flash drives. Sophie leaned on the chair with one arm and watched the screen with a neutral face as they waited for the files to be loaded on the screen. Clicking a few buttons the screen was projected on the far white wall on a bigger scale so it was easier to see.  
"It's a touch thing just slide and tap tp open them." Steve explained.  
"Ok. Most of this is old cells I've taken down. Budge up." She leaned over and typed a few numbers into the search bar and fifteen files came up. "These." She pointed to them on the wall, "Are the cells I already knew off that I mentioned yesterday. Anything new from that base will be on the drive I gave to you. It might be better to upload that drive onto a safe disk so we can see if there is any replica information on my drives compared to the one you have."  
"How would I do that? Tony normally does this."  
"Do you have the drive on you?"  
"Yes here it is." Steve produced the drive and gave it to Sophie. She bent over next to him like a minute before, she put it in a spare slot on the plug in and watched as the drive uploaded. She pulled up something full of various numbers and words Steve didn't understand.  
"I just need to use my sorting code and we are done." Sophie pressed enter and watched as two more files joined the fifteen already being shown. Sophie walked forward a little and looked at the wall. "This are two more cells. By the looks of things they are old medical ones." She stepped back and furrowed her brows. Steve watched her face as her eyes flickered at the flies and she licked her lips and left them slightly parted.  
"What is it?"" He bravely asked, not knowing whether she was thinking or shocked.  
"This top three are a more than 80% likely to be abandoned or not in use. The middle three are between 50-79% and the rest are under 40%. That's strange because before there were six in the 80 plus category, so ether the bases don't have matching intelligence or there had been a sudden increase in traffic from those cells."  
"We were told that the base I was captured in was abandoned." Sophie stood back and started chewing on her thumb nail as she thought, her face not giving anything away. suddenly her lips formed an 'O'.  
"Maybe you didn't have bad info, maybe HYDRA are trying to grow again and are using their old bases to do so!"  
"That would explain a lot. How does you sorting code work?"  
"It looks at files ether from or about that base in the past three years and the more traffic it has or the more recent traffic decreases the percentage meaning the likelihood of it being in use is increased." Lets have a look at the base you were in." A few clicks and taps later and Sophie was nodding, "Its down to ten percent, last time I looked it was at thirty." She watched as Steve ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in the chair.  
"So HYDRA are rallying, growing. This isn't good."  
"I hate to say this but maybe you should let SHIELD know. HYDRA could be trying to bring them down again or even planning attack. I thought I destroyed my Supersoldier formula but It might not have and if HYDRA have that they could create an army."  
"I will get Rhody to send a warning to his SHIELD contact. It'll take a few days."  
"Are you sure because I know someone who works for SHIELD, she warned me if SHIELD were interested in Bucky. They obviously weren't but I could get a message there within the day and once Rhody used his contact it warns them quickly and then officially."  
"Do it! I will try to think of plan for taking these cells down. I can freeze the wall screen and you can use the laptop." Nodding they pair swapped places and Sophie waited for Steve to press a button before she closed everything down and opened another programme within her flash drives before opening the safe line to Daisy.  
"Hey babes. How is everything?"  
"This has to be quick but I found bucky and I'm staying with him but the cells I was trying to take down, more are becoming active so be careful. We think HYDRA might be trying to grow and properly start up again. Rhody is going to speak to his SHIELD contact but it might take a few days, just be careful ok."  
"You two kid. Look if things get bad and you both need a place to lay low, I can sort one of the safe houses out for you."  
"He's with the Avengers, and now so am I. Look I need to go and work on blowing them to kingdom come but be safe." Daisy laughed before replying.  
"I think it's always you who's been reckless."  
"Rising tide infiltration of SHIELD because Miles was good in bed."  
"Ok I'm going now to do offical agent shit so yeah bye."  
"Bye shake and bake." Shaking her head fondly Daisy hung up and Sophie turned to Steve.  
"How many people do you know?"  
"Besides her and Bucky? About an Avengers sized handful." Steve couldn't help but smile. "So Captain Spandex, got a plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Friday call an emergency meeting in here. If Thor arrives on planet tell him to meet us here."  
"I am assuming the meeting will be taking place in the room where you are now Captain." The British voice spoke. Sophie had seen and heard creepy things but Friday made the top 10, in a good way.  
"Yes."  
Everyone filed in slowly as they arrived from various places. Bucky pulled up a seat next to Sophie after helping Sam put the table out, everyone could get their own chairs.  
"So Capsicle, what's the fuss?" It was clear he wanted to say more but one look from Steve told him it would be a bad idea. Surprisingly he listened to the unspoken command which spoke tons to the tension radiating off of Steve, everything was stiff, his shoulders, his torso, his legs hell Bucky even guessed his hair was standing to attention on his head. The files were being projected up on the wall so everyone could see.  
Vision and Wanda floated in last and sat down.  
"Sophie and myself have compared the data she already had on HYDRA and the information from the base. As you know she is here to help us take down HYDRA bases and even other possible cells that could be helping HYDRA. We placed the information from her memory drives and the drive recovered from the base onto one disk so that we could take away any direct replicas, however, comparing the data showed us that there are more cells as well as old ones becoming more active." Sophie could feel Bucky tense so she held his hand under the table and rubbed her thumb comfortingly along the back of it.  
"How do you know there's more traffic, wouldn't you need a link onto the data streams?" Clint spoke through his mouthful of bagel.  
"I created a code that looks at the use over the last three years. It looks at a few factors and puts them in order of the least likely of being active. The higher up the list, the higher percentage, the higher the chance of it being empty." Tony looked impressed and nodded in approval. Bucky smiled and Steve could see how smitten he was when the beautiful girl spoke science. Sophie looked straight a head and brought both hands onto the table to type at the laptop. She compared her original list to the one now on separate windows so the Avengers could see the change. "At each base I would blow up I took the information off of the computers no matter the age and if a cell had recent use, contact from another computer outside of said cell and a few other factors I would combine them to make my list. I can also break down the list into continent, country and the highest type of data stored at the cells. Say if you wanted to target bases which seemed to be more science based or military it can do that."  
"And you made this all on your own?" Vision asked.  
"Yes. HYDRA used a similar code when they were trying to join up with other organisations I just modified it and changed it enough for HYDRA to not track it, they implant a special code into their computer programmes so if someone takes them and uses then they can track the person or organisation."  
"So what now?" As Natasha spoke Sophie returned to comforting Bucky's hand under the table. Steve sighed and sat down on Sophie's free side.  
"I guess we work on the more active cells first so that if there is any monitoring on old ones they aren't notified."  
"If we're going round the world they will figure it out anyway. We need to have a plan that isn't act like headless chickens."  
"Sam speaks sense. My original plan was take it by continent. The few in America then move into Asia, Russia then Europe and Africa."  
"I like that plan. It's a good plan."  
"Tony we can't rush this! Does anyone else know of this, is there anyone who knew where you were going?"  
"Are you suggesting I might have alerted HYDRA already by speaking to someone?"  
"No I just mean..." Now it was Bucky's turn to comfort Sophie in the same way she was comforting him.  
"Yes you do. The only person who has any vague idea of where I am is my SHIELD contact and Bucky."  
"HYDRA got into SHIELD before."  
"Under your nose Barton, my contact is trustworthy ok. Ex rising tide turned SHIELD agent, she's loyal and if you suggest it again i will tell her and she can send Melinda May to tell you she's trustworthy!"  
"May trusts her?"  
"Who's Melinda May?" Wanda was confused and in truth so was everyone but Steve, Romanoff and Barton.  
"May is like Fury but scarier." Clint explained.  
"So SHIELD know about the suspected rise in HYDRA."  
"If you could official warn them though, Rhodey. I doubt Sophie's line was above all the boards." Steve gave her a questioning look which Sophie shrugged and shock her head.  
"It is an old rising tide line, it's not even known by the rising tide anymore."  
"Barton and Romanoff I need a travel plan by 7pm. I want to get this ball rolling before HYDRA ether scatter or mobilise. Meeting adjourned." Steve dismissed everyone and as people left Sophie took her drives, the information was on Stark's system so she could. Bucky waited for her outside the room.  
"You look like you want to talk. Walk and talk buddy." Sophie smiled at him and he followed her to the elevator. She pressed the button that would take them to the residential floor.  
"After you took the cells down what were you planning on doing?"  
"There would always be more, I guess just keep going until I was too old or too dead." His blue eyes turned stormy at that last part and Bucky followed Sophie silently, trying to surpress the rage he felt at Sophie being killed.  
"If they killed you I would skin them alive." He muttered, knowing Sophie could hear him anyway.  
"I can look after myself, you trained me well." Sophie turned to him with a soft smile as she shut the door to Bucky's room and pulled her metal case out of it's hiding place. She lifted the divide to reveal the place where she stored her weapons and civilian clothes, under her tactical suit, and placed the flash drives into a tiny box built into the top of it before putting it back.  
"All these years I thought you would just blow a few out of your system then settle somewhere."  
"I never knew any different. You saw how I hated killing those man when they trained me, sent me on missions, but I didn't know anything else. When you left and I had time to think about my next move I realised everything they took from me, mundane things like what to wear or when to go to the bathroom." She moved to the heap of clothes on hangers still on the bed. "I was so angry at the world but the only world I knew was HYDRA so I wanted that world to fall. Anyway what can a person like me do in a civilian world?" She clearly wasn't expecting a reply but Bucky wanted to, she had always been his student and for that brief window of time they were in that safe house he felt they were friends and he wanted to help her like Steve and Same had helped him.  
"You could have been anything you wanted to be. Hell doll, I'm sure SHIELD would have taken you on!" Sophie froze mid air before going back to putting the clothes in the wardrobe. It was so short a normal person would have missed it but Bucky saw it. "Why does that upset you?"  
"Daisy, my SHIELD contact, said the same thing. I just thought I'd done too much bad to be fighting for the good side. She said it was nonsense but you've seen the papers, Quake is a hero and I'mm not a hero. I didn't have a heroic backstory with the villain's capturing me. I wasn't some wayward kid who chose the wrong path! I was a coward, there were time I could have left HYDRA but I was too scared and erg!" She dropped her head down. "I don't know why I said that." She muttered, sighing Bucky gently walked forward and turned her round to face him before pulling her into his chest.  
"You were a kid doll."  
"Why are you calling me doll all of a sudden, I'm not complaining Just wondering. Was it 1930's thing you called your mates?"  
Bucky laughed, imagining him calling Steve doll. For some reason it didn't fit well but for Sophie it worked. Sometime he wouldn't get memories back it would just be a feeling he should say or do something but he didn't need to tell anyone that. Not the head doctor or Steve, hell not even Tony who had barely forgiven him! He would keep this a secret, just a little longer


	5. Chapter 5

After Sophie refused to talk about what brought along her emotional outburst the pair decided to deal with their emotions the fun way, sparing! Since all three of the super soldiers could heal remarkably quickly the perimeters were a little looser, pretty much anything went until someone tapped out or the other deemed them too bust up to carry on.  
Bucky walked into his room to change and left Sophie to do the same. Bucky had his shorts and tank tops he wore to workout but Sophie found the fact Tony had indirectly ordered her underwear a bit too weird to process at the moment so stuck to her normal sports bra and found some cropped leggings from the clothes the billionaire had ordered.  
Just as she was tugging on her shoes at the door Bucky joined her, pulling his hair into a bun.  
"So lead the way metal mania."  
"Can you ever call anyone by their names?"  
"Yes but it's fun to see how long it take me to annoy people." Sophie smirked smugly as Bucky sighed. It was going to be a while until she ran out and he wasn't one for letting annoying little punks get under his skin, Steve had pushed that out of him decades ago.

They walked into the gym and it was empty, much to Sophie's pleasure.   
"Friday. Can you set the sparing square for when Steve and me spar?"  
"Of course Sargent Barnes." Catching Sophie's confused look he quickly explained.  
"With the extra strength there is a re-enforced setting for me and Steve and it also extends the area, watch." Sophie did as she was told and watching in awe as the other machines and various gym equipment slid back to the sides of the room and a slightly raised square in the middle got larger. Bucky smirked remembering that look from when he first saw the equipment move.   
"Come on." Gently taking her hand Bucky lead her into the centre of both the room and the sparing square before turning to face her and throw some hand wrap at her.  
"The rules are until the other taps out. Unlike HYDRA we don't bite or scratch and if the other person thinks any bumps or bruises could effect a mission later that day then they can tap out for you ok?"  
"I can take it."  
"I know you can but this is the Avengers, you aren't here to prove your worth keeping. You're here to brush up." Frowning slightly Sophie pulled her own hair up and tied it tight into her french braid. Once they were ready Bucky took a few steps back and Sophie did the same before they both crouched into beginning stance. Bucky knew not to hold back since Sophie wouldn't and her punches were more than enough to match his, even over power him. She fought with her mind which while under HYDRA's influence had been refreshing since that was something he wasn't able to have control over but now, well it would be an interesting match!  
Bucky took the first lunge which Sophie easily avoided and moved around him so he would have to turn to face her. The little glint in her eye and smile playing on her lips never changed, this had always been her element and Bucky knew it. However unlike other he trained she was never cocky, even after the serum and he never admitted them but he liked that.  
He waited and prowled around her like a wolf but waited for her to make the next move, he had her agitated, wanting to move and attack, the assassin within her had woken up and knew he was a threat! She did as he wanted and made the next move but it was one he hadn't seen her use before, she spun 180 degrees and went to elbow jab him in the core but instead took his arm that he used to defend himself and block her, she then completed the turn pulling him with her and used that momentum to push him on to the ground. Bucky braised his feet on the floor and pushed up from his core, dislodging her. The pair rolled and slowly stood up again, the force and aggression in their moves building slowly, pushing limits and trying to tease out any weaknesses since it had been a while and they had both improved. Sophie's left side was now stronger and Bucky didn't fight with plain force and tactic, he was more in the moment, he had to be they both did, it was like facing a whole new partner!  
Bucky took the next move, running then sliding to take out her legs but Sophie wrapped one around his head and used the other to push off of his shoulder and back flip onto her feet, just in time to block a blow from his metal arm. This knocked her off balance and she had to move to the side and bend her back which caused her to fall onto the floor. Bucky quickly rolled on top and aimed a few punched to her core which she blocked with her forearms before head butting him in between his collar bones and rolling to the side, her being on her back made his kneeling instead but her body kept him up, now he was slightly wobbly so she pushed his right shoulder so he had to roll to the side as she pinned his legs with hers and punched his stomach, effectively winding him.   
"You tapping out old man?"  
"Never." Bucky lashed back with a punch from his flesh hand to her jaw, just enough to make her unsteady, he moved behind her and fixed his metal arm around her shoulder and was about to pull her up when she flipped from the floor, over his head and landed on his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck. She twisted her core and get him on the floor with her crotch right near his face, Sophie squeezed her thighs enough to make breathing something he had to focus on, Bucky wiggled and tried to get out but her slightly higher level of strength kept him pinned down until she tightened her strong thighs again so he tapped out. Immediately she rolled off and up before offering him a hand slightly nervously. At HYDRA you didn't help your opponent a help up you carried on until they blacked out or the handlers and trainers called you off. Bucky took the hand and smiled wide.  
"You finally made sure you didn't leave you left side vulnerable."  
"And you didn't have a heart attack."  
"Old man jokes, have you run out?"  
"Naw." Sophie panted slightly, as did Bucky, "Just saving the good ones for later." By now they were near the edge of the square so Bucky and Sophie stepped off the the machine slipped back into their original places as Bucky started showing Sophie how to work the other machines in the rooms. There was a small section with the same machines but Bucky explained there were the ones him and Steve used since they were stronger and had extra weights on them, the Agents and human Avengers used the rest.

After a few hours helping sophie work out Bucky and her left the gym sweaty and, in Sophie's case, less emotional then when they arrived. They walked into the kitchen where Steve got them each a drink and smiled.  
"Oh god you two smell!" Sam exclaimed as he walked in to start making the dinner with Wanda.  
"I still have enough energy to take you on bird brain." Sophie spoke as she wiped her top lip.  
"I saw that fight, no thanks." He smiled and patted her shoulder before pulling out two full chickens. "I guessing you put away as much as these two black holes." Steve and Bucky smirked as Sam spoke.  
"Not really. My serum was meant to make cover easier and one of those was I need less food, just need to eat regularly."  
"Seriously Barnes! Couldn't you have done better I now owe Natasha fifty bucks."  
"Tony it's not nice to bet on people." Steve scolded playfully.  
"You only say that because you do too."  
"Captain America can lie! How do you sleep at night?"   
"In a bed with shorts on."   
"Ohhhhh the fan girls would love to know this information! Maybe you could send out a signed copy of your shirtless chest to those under 30 who vote. It would raise the young people votes" Bucky chocked out some water as Sophie enjoyed laying into Steve. "You don't get out of it ether. You could be the brooding signed picture for the people who prefer dark and bitter."   
"What?"  
"Well Steve you are with cream and sugar where as Bucky is dark and bitter. You both say you'll sign fifty copies of you both shirtless and give them to people under 30 who vote. It's another issue solved by Captain America and his best friend Bucky Barnes."  
"FRIDAY REMIND ME OF THAT! I'm going that." Tony chuckled evilly as he left the room. No doubt going to find some pictures of the super soldiers shirtless.  
"You gave Tony an idea." Sam high-fived Sophie across the counter.  
"What can I say I'm a problem solver." Bucky smacked her on the upside of the head but Sophie laughed as she headed to have a shower and change.

At dinner Sophie sat between Bucky and Sam. Bucky helped keep her calm around the table full of Avengers, excluding Thor and including Peter Parker who was over to report to Tony about something or other over in queens. The kid seemed nice and his sassy one-liners made both him and Sophie get along well. Sam was talking about the stupid things Steve would do around the compound, enjoying making the table laugh and Steve blush.   
"This is surprisingly well cooked Sam."   
"That's because I helped." Wanda told Rhodey who laughed before retracting his statement.  
Bucky would occasionally rub Sophie's hand soothingly as every so often when too many reached out for food she tensed, not being used to having meals like this. Steve and Bucky had half a chicken each so everyone else shared the other large chicken. Seemingly a feast of vegetables and mashed potato accompanied the meat.   
"This is honestly the best meal I think I've ever had." Sophie said off hanedly, every though it was meant as praise Wanda could see the sadness flash in Steve;s eyes as he knew that was probably no where near an exaggeration, it was similar to when Bucky joined then and every other mouthful was the best meal he'd hand since the war. Sophie didn't notice the look shared between Wanda and Steve but Bucky thought he saw something of a glance before both turned back to their food and the chatter.  
"So Sophie I have to say thank you. I can now get this very nice jacket thanks to my 100 dollars from Steve and Tony. Feel free to borrow it and flaunt it." Laughing Sophie took more mashed potatoes. Steve had made them and made a note to make it a lot sine both Bucky and now Sophie seemed to really like his mash.  
"Wanda and myself were planning to take a few days away in the Rocky Mountains after we have sorted the HYDRA threat." Vision spoke which made a murmur of approval rise from the table.  
"It's really beautiful there. Last time we were there it was work." Clint nodded toward Nat as he spoke through the chicken and peas in his mouth.  
"Clint, manners." This caused a few groans, mainly from Tony. Secretly everyone liked the mother hen nature of Steve but pretended not to, his explanations as to why manners were important were legendary. An alarm rose from the lab suddenly. Everyone looked at tony as he sighed and took his plate and himself into the labs but Bucky could feel the tension flow off of Sophie like a tidle wave. Her eyes were wide and she was blinking rapidly, her hands clenching in her lap.   
Steve nodded slightly as Bucky gave him a look, gently taking Sophie away towards his quarters! He didn't touch her on the way but didn't want to leave her alone. They took the stairs just in case and in silence. Sophie walked into her room and sat by the window on the window seat, to still to be calm. HYDRA knocked out any tells that a person was nervous, it could ruin a mission. He sat on the bed and waited for Steve.   
"Steve is gonna come up ok doll? He just wants to make sure you're ok." Sophie nodded once, nether were stupid enough to believe that was the only reason. If Sophie freaked out and felt in danger and attacked Bucky he would need Steve's help. At HYDRA after the serum it was ether the shock collar or four armed agents.  
A knock on the front door made Bucky shut for Steve to come in. The blond walked in like he was creeping up on a baby deer. He didn't want to spook Sophie or even Bucky if her tension set his friend off.  
"Everyone finished pretty quickly and left after the cake came out. I brought you both up a slice. He gave Bucky his and put his on the drawers by the bed and slowly walked over, keeping an arms length between himself and the new super solder.   
"Thanks." Sophie took the carrot cake and eyed it as if it was a complicated maths problem for her to solve.  
"Carrot cake if my favourite. Wanda is a great baker, she made this yesterday." Steve spoke.   
"Does Wanda like cooking?" Sophie asked. She liked Wanda very much and liked hearing what each of the Avengers liked. Mundane things about other people, particularly super people, made her feel hope that she herself could actually lead a normal life with normal enjoyments at some point.  
"Wanda loves it. She say's its therapeutic. Did you cook while I was away?" This was good, Sophie talking was very good. Steve remembered when Bucky first arrived and things would remind him of HYDRA and he would shut down where as Sophie talking was good a distraction and a way of letting they know how she was.  
"The last time I was in a place that wasn't a motel was when we were at that safe house. I did odd jobs in return for warm meals but it was mainly cleaning at diners or cafe's." Her brows were furrowed slightly as she took the first bite of the cake before they relaxed. "This is good." Sophie smiled and quickly ate more before putting the plate on the floor.   
"How you doing?" Steve asked.  
"Better. It just reminds me of the alarms they sounded at HYDRA, took me back."  
"Here all that alarm means is Tony fucked something up in the lab!"  
"Has Bucky's language been tarnishing America's golden boy." She was back! The teasing made both men laugh, properly.  
"We were in the army!"  
"Yeah but Tony leaked the sound file of you saying language on a mission once so now it's kind of common knowledge that Cap hate bad language."  
"I knew it! If people recognise me they shout language at me."  
"It wasn't as funny as when War zone released this song called 'Captain America's Theme Song'! Oh my god that shit's amazing!" Sophie nearly fell off the seat laughing. "Look it up. Bucky there is some perfect piss taking stuff in there!" Bucky looked at Steve and saw something he hadn't seen in his eyes since the war. A softness normally reserved for Peggy, his mom and a select few. As Steve looked and talked with Sophie he felt a warm feeling bubble up inside of him and decided to make her laugh more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the captain america theme song absolutely amazing i had to involve it   
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=warp+zone+captain+america


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the defenders is coming out tomorrow and my uncle is coming over to stay I might not update for a few days but yes more Clare Temple please!!!!!!!!!

twenty one years ago

 

Pierce walked into the large Victorian house with a sense of purpose. He knocked on the door and a teenage boy opened it before calling for Danny. A few days ago Danny had messaged him saying there was a child he thought HYDRA would be interested in meeting and that he should come and have a look, HYDRA was everywhere but one of the most surprising areas was the social care sector. What better way to recruit people than troubled teens with a talent for evading the police and causing trouble?   
"Danny, that mans here."   
"Alexander welcome. Come on through to the office, we can talk in private there." He shot some of the kids milling around a look at the word private. The reception area was warm and welcoming, the whole place felt homely and even he could admit it would be a nice place to live if you had nowhere else to go. "Robert can you tell Amy and Gary that I'll be in my office."  
"Whatever." The boy who opened to door walked off to tell the other two members of staff that their supervisor was busy and then to tell some of the other kids Danny 'the rules' Blake was busy.   
"So what did you tell that SHIELD man, what's his name Nick?"   
"Yes, I said that I had personal business to attend to."  
"Good. So this kid."   
"Please. They sounded interesting and quite promising." Danny sat across from Pierce and pulled out a folder with a picture of a sixteen year old girl on it. Her personal file.  
"Her dad was military and he was killed in some war. She had nowhere else to go so came here, she does five separate forms of martial arts on scholarship and her dad trained her in firearms before he past."   
"Sounds good. If HYDRA are to take her on it would have to be through and adoption by me before she could be moved."   
"Well stick around and make it seem like you want to adopt. We only let potential families stay for meals after the child protection checks so I spoke to Rumlow who got your forms sorted. I'll take you through to the living area so mill about and socialise with the kids." Pierce nodded, he disliked taking orders but he was man enough to know that this was Danny's area and to not listen to him would be foolish, call Alexander what you want but he is not a foolish man.   
The living room had a lived in feel and the couches and chairs were well loved. There was a TV on the wall and a pile of beanbags in the corner where the kids could probably just take them. A large bookcase was on one wall which was separated into fiction and non-fiction and a box of video's was next to it.  
"Right you lot this is Alexander Pierce, play nice." Danny directed the last two words to identical twins who slumped down on the beanbag they were sharing. It was mainly older kids surrounding the TV but there was a few others dotting around. A young girl about five was looking at the books on the shelf while holding a footstool since she was small. A few boys were discussing Star Wars in the corner as another two were rummaging around in a box of toys looking for something.   
"I've seen you on the news. Your some guy who works in security for the government." Robert spoke from an armchair with a boy about seven on his knee.   
"I do." At that confirmation he started getting asked questions which he answered as best he could, elaborating or completely making things up on the spot to endear himself to the children around him.  
"Hello." A woman walked in wearing an apron and walked over to the girl by the bookshelf. The woman was about forty and had a kind face but the little girl wasn't buying it, she put the stool down and ignored the woman as she used a desk and a desk chair to climb up to reach a book on the top shelf, much to the annoyance of the woman.  
"Sophie, what have I said about climbing on things?"  
"That I shouldn't do it."  
"So why do you carry on. I would have got the book for you if you wanted."  
"I like climbing." Was the reply and Sophie walked away, pushing her brown hair out of her face so she could see the book better. Alexander waited a bit before walking into another room to try and find the girl from the folder, unable to find her he wandered into the garden and found no one out there. Taking a deep breath he turned around and saw Sophie stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen, looking at him analytically.  
"Hello. What's your name." He asked, bending down a little so he was at her height.  
"Sophie. why do you want to know?"  
"I'm thinking of adopting."  
"You're thinking of adopting Fiona. I was waiting for Danny and he didn't make an effort to hide showing you Fiona's file." Smirking Alexander decided he quite liked this kid, her nerve to call him out was refreshing to him, both as a man in power and a man in power within HYDRA.   
"Why were you waiting for Danny?"  
"Gary told me to wait for him. Some of the boys were knocking the target cans off the stone wall around the back and they saw me sat in the tree."  
"Why were you in the tree."  
"It's easier to knock the cans from there." Laughing Alexander walked towards her as she walked into the kitchen and sat up at the table opening the history book on World War One.  
"Why were you knocking the can off?"  
"You ask a lot of questions government man." She looked at him with grey eyes that seemed too old to be in such a young child's body. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell him she shuffled slightly, drinking from a green plastic cup before answering. "They said I couldn't hit the cans so i decided to show them up. They cant hit them standing in front of them but I can hit them from a tree, they got angry but it was funny."   
"What did you use to hit the cans?" To anyone else it would look like a man who wanted to adopt taking an interest in one of the children, harmlessly but to Danny he could see those famous cogs turning inside his blond head, this girl interested him for some reason but who was he to judge. He did his job and it was up to Alexander where it went from there.  
"I stole Philip's sling shot." Laughing Alexander changed the topic to the book as the residents walked in for their lunch. 

Soon Alexander Pierce could say without a shadow of a doubt that the little girl had potential, he had seen her use the sling shot to fire small stone at the cans. She had even managed to take his ID pass for the Triskellion without him realising, he found out when she gave it back as he was about to leave, she thought it was a fun game so he played along encouraging her subtly so he could see how good she was. He was impressed. Nick Fury had found out, as he so often did, that Pierce was looking at adopting or fostering a child and was encouraging the idea in a very Nick Fury way. So soon the papers had been signed and HYDRA was preparing the next step of the plan which was faking the child's death. That was easy and after six months of acting like a doting father Sophie trusted him as only a five year old can.   
Over the next few years she was trained and tought inside the HYDRA base where the asset was kept when he was Stateside and on her tenth birthday she was moved to the Russian base where he was being stored in the cryo-unit.  
By this point all her trainers and teachers were confident Sophie would be field ready by the time she was twelve and the doctors had said she would react best to her serum at fifteen so that was the plan but she needed to be trained by the asset. The others had been put away until Sophie was ready to help control them but she didn't really know or even care about the implications of her training. Long ago had feelings been pushed out of her except for her loyalty to Pierce and her fear of HYDRA! Training had always been tough and her multiple broken bones and injuries were a reminder of that.  
The asset was sat in a different cell with armed guards around him. He was wearing all black like Sophie would be. He was waiting silently and the handlers could see him listening for disturbances around the base like he was trained to do so he wasn't surprised when two armed men brought in a child and Alexander Pierce bringing up the rear.   
"Asset, this is Sophie. You will be helping to train her between your missions." That sentence made him look closely at Sophie. Her mousy brown hair was in a french braid and she had been on a long flight and needed a shower, he didn't care about it but it was an observation. Her grey eyes scanned him as closely as he scanned her. She wore a t-shirt and jeans and boots, all black. He could see the training in the way she stood and the muscle definition in her arms!  
"You can talk to him Sophie. He might not talk much back though."  
Carefully she sat down near him and cocked her head to the side slightly.  
"What's your name?" the asset blinked before looking at Pierce uncertainly.  
"Him name is James but he is normally refereed to as the Winter Soldier." She nodded and let Alexander explain her purpose in the long run. The asset was tensing throughout the conversation and that made the guards a little scared, whenever his serum was brought up he didn't bat an eyelid but when it was explained that the girl would under go the same treatment he wasn't pleased. Not the fact that she would be helping him or even to control him, no something deep down was shouting and screaming at him that it was wrong to treat this child the same way he was treated!

As it turned out the asset was a perfect partner for Sophie! He would train her hard, pushing her constantly but would never let others hurt her too bad. She would come away with busies from where his hands would punch her if she left an area of herself un-guarded. He never scolded her for his superior strength as he knew she was merely human and he was something more, but he was pushing her to think tactically and would still use his strength so she was used to people with several advantages to herself! She was a natural at shooting and throwing knives, anything that was used as weapon she was good at and Pierce recognised that in her as a very young girl.   
No one was surprised when he agreed to be around when she was given her serum. By this point Sophie was terrified of HYDRA and Pierce but only James seemed to keep her grounded so it was beneficial that he was out of cryo and next to her and the blue chemicals forced their way into her body and started knitting and stitching itself into her muscles. It even cleared up her teenage acne! Her screams were forced back behind bared teeth that clenched and flexed as the pain burned its way through her body. The thin layer of sweat was when the cuffs went around her thighs arms and torso until she passed out from the intense pain and stress her body went over. The next few weeks she was uncoordinated and broke almost everything as she got used to her new strength and within months she was able to block a fist from James's metal hand without getting broken bones!

 

When HYDRA fell James went back for Sophie and the pair ran to an abandoned safe house and hunkered down as Bucky started to remember. Since her head hadn't been touched Sophie tried to comfort Bucky but it was hard and it was then she realised that she would do anything, including give her life, to save this tortured and tormented man. He was good and they had taken that away from him so when Bucky left, Sophie gave in to the sick pleasure she took from killing HYDRA agents and hearing their screams as she stopped them following him! As the agents stopped trying to take the Winter Soldier back Sophie moved onto her revenge project of destroying anything with HYDRA tied to it. It was then she decided the best person she could be was the Winter Soldier, or as her file had read in Pierce's office, Winter's Widow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has grafic discriptions of violence so be warned

One thing that never failed to freak Tony out was Natasha and Bucky's sense of calm before a mission. They would go abput their own routine which was slightly different from if they were just having a normal day but they were calm.  
But holy hell did Sophie's almost zen like way she went about her morning make her rocket up his list of terrifying people to never EVER mess with! Bucky had almost seemed a little disjointed preparing for missions and everyone just put it down to the whole HYDRA brainwashing shit, but both Tony and Bruce watched in a morbid fasination as both the ex-HYDRA agents helped each other stretch and get ready.  
"I don't know if this is concerning or not." Bruce muttered as they watched Sophie clean her plentiful knives every so often passing a rag to Bucky when his got too dirty and vice versa. 

As it hit 10 everyone was stood in the planning room as Steve explained the plan. Bruce would be working back from the jet, this base was meant to be less busy but satalight showed there was srill some serious machinery around so he would only be needed incase things went really south! Sophie, Natasha and Steve would go insode amd get any information as Rhodey and Stark checked the basement levels for any civilians. Clint and Bucky would be their eyes and ears from the trees surrounding the base as Sam and Wanda would go around the perimiter stopping new agents getting in and checking the garages and storage areas. Peter and Scott would be with Bruce on the jet but working with Bucky and Clint with a layout.   
"Sophie I know you aren't an Avenger but you need to be on the same page as us here."  
"As long as you aren't going to do something stupid you don't have to worry." Steve smirked, he could hear a little of Bucky in her reply and it made this seem a little easier. 

By noon everyone was in the jet and Peter was helping Tony with the bluetooth comms devices and setting up a secure line.  
Sophie had strapped in her case underneath her chair and was waiting till they were closer to strap on her weapons. Bucky was sat next to her and Steve was next to him, nearest Clint and Natasha who were flying.  
"Have you seen HYDRA since?" Sophie asked Bucky.  
"Yes but i always work as emergency muscle." He chuckled, "I never felt in control around the bastards."  
"It's satisfying watching them burn believe me." A dark grin spread across Sophie face but Bucky smiled fondly, her passion and hatred for HYDRA made her a successful one woman team.  
"How are you feeling about the whole team thing?" Steve was trying not to listen but he pretended to tap at his tablet, waiting for the answer. Tony was listening and it was obvious so Steve gave him a look to remind him about subtlyty which he heeded.   
"You trust them and I trust you." The responce made Bucky laugh from his stomach! "What! Its the truth asshat!" Sophie lightly punched his arm but couldnt hold the small smile back. The passed few days, seeing Bucky so relaxed and happy had been the best days of her life and she couldnt help but love it when he seemed almost ok. No one in the jet would ever be fully ok but it was nice seeing them be better together and it made Sophie's chest hurt just a little when ever she fantasized about having something like that.  
Silence filled the jet.

"Thirty minutes out guys." Clint spoke. People started putting the final touches to their arsenals. Natasha secured her widows bites, Tony did his suit checks, Steve put his Shield on, Bucky and Sophie started putting on their knives and guns. Once they reached the drop off point everyone piled out, except Scott, Bruce and Peter. Bucky looked at Sophie who smiled briefly before putting her mask on. She wore it to cover her face when she was nervous about it giving her away. Bucky put a hand on her shoulder before runnin off with Clint.   
Steve motioned for Natasha and Sophie to follow him which they did. Sophie shut down her brain amd brought her training to the forefront of her mind, she became the preditor from the file, the killer they made her and she loved the feel of it as they quietly made their way thriugh the trees and only stopped when they saw the base. Ducking down lower all three looked at the base and looked for a quiet way in.  
"Spangles, there is a unit leaving the east side garage. That's our way in."  
"It'll be too loud all three of us."  
"HYDRA know I'm hunting them if I go in and take a longer route to distract them, you two go in after and we meet there."  
"We need to stick together."   
"Captain she's right. The best way in is there otherwise we'll trip more alarms and Im pretty sure Tony wants the grand enterance." Lang spoke over the comms.  
"I have cool music Cap. Dont take my moment." Tony half joked.  
"Just go." Natasha nodded to Sophie who used her speed to jump over the slight ridge and sneak behind a large truck.   
"Soph. They are armed heavily."  
"When has that stopped me?" Sophie quipped back at Bucky and jumped out taking out at least five gaurds so quickly it seemed like it was in one go! Everyone watched in fasination as she took out three units of men, without ever gettong shot.   
"Thats my girl!" Catching a look from Clint Bucky smirked, he wasnt ashamed of how proud he felt he trained her for petes sake!   
"The door leads to an open room. I'll go round from the left so you two go right." With that she dissapeared inside, giving Steve and Natasha their cue to move and follow her.   
They walked over the bodies and Steve shuddered, most of the deaths were from pure force and blood was seeping into the ground. Natasha just tapped his shoulder to bring the Captain back into the mission. HYDRA wasn't worth sparing amd they would die anyway. They made it without incident to the intel room and waited for Sophie to arrive. Tony and Rhodey were in the lower levels, blowing shit up but leaving the supporting beams for now so the guards were spread thin. Natasha could tell Sophie was closer just by the sound of the screams getting nearer and nearer. A loud thud turned both Steve and Natasha to the door as Sophie walked in holding her gun with blood and gore splattered all over her but she didnt seem to care. A guard rushed at her but she turned around and hit him with the butt of her gun making his skull cave in and he fell to the ground dead.  
"All three of us are in the intel room." The super soldiers moved so Natasha could start downloading the intel onto the drives.   
"Hows it looking out there?"  
"Sam and Wanda are checking the loading docks as we speak and Clints doing his Katness impression." Peter chuckled at his joke before Bucky spoke.  
"Sophie do you remember the guard with one eye?"  
"Wasn't it Darensint?"  
"Yeah I think I just saw him enter, I'm going to try and distract him." Steve looked at Sophie who removed her mask, looking pale. She clipped it to her belt before urging Natasha to hurry up.  
"Bucky stay there!"   
"Steve if it is him we'll need Bucky."  
"We need him as our eyes."  
"This man is next level ok! So shut up and let him help because we are gonna need it!" Sophie hissed looking on edge. She checked her gun and turned in the cameras watched the man stalk through the halls. Bucky was catching uo but not going quick enough.  
"Bucky it is him."  
"Shit!"   
"Nearly done." Natasha nodded for Steve to stand with Sophie who had her gun pointed at the door. Steve looked around the various computers and saw there was no cover to use so rasied his shield and crouched in front of Sophie. Waiting!  
A small memory stick was thrown into the room before the one eyed man walked in. The sound if a gun being aimed from Sophie made him chuckle and put his hands up in the air.  
"Its been a long time kid."  
"I hoped you'd burned in the fall of shield." He scolded her with a tut of his tounge which made the young assassin tense.  
"You should know better. I'm her to deliver a message thats all. HYDRA know you're after them and will kill you on sight. Its a shame really you were so good, Pierce picked a good one but its fitting, the black widow, the winter soldier and the winters widow all in the same place to hear the same message at the same time." His tone made Clint shudder and Sam had to stop Wanda from going to help her team as they frantically searched the garages and loading bays.   
"The black widow disgraced her programme and the KGB then the winter soldier escaped and you put your life to making sure he could live it. Sentiment will get you killed child." He was about the say more but Sophie clutched his head between her hands and started ever so slowly crushing it.  
"Ive not done this in a while. Tell me when it hurts." Bucky walked in to see the smile spread across her face as he could hear the bones of the mans skull giving way to her superior strength just before it gave way and she left him a mangled mess of brain and blood.   
The HYDRA trained agents nodded to eachother. Steve picked up the flashdrive and Natasha finished the download before all four left. Bucky handed Sophie her gun much to Steves horror. She was too calm, boarderline happy, considering she had crushed a mans skull with her gloved hands. 

Back at the base after everyone washed off Natasha was was waiting in the de-brief room thinking over what the man said.   
"Winter widow." She remembered hearing the name and her contacts in Russia said that this person made the winter soldier look friendly. She hadn't believed them then but the way Sophie had fought and killed was almost unhinged, emotions giving an extra boost of power! Everyone stummbled in wearing their own comfortable clothes. Bucky and Sophie came in together and Sophie had taken one of Buckys shirts to wear over her leggings and they were both a little lighter, everyone knew Steve would ask why this man had shaken the pair but they were clearly enjoying the fact he was gone and he was simply ashes in yet another blown up base!  
Tony loaded up the two flashdrives eagerly but was surprised when there was only basic intel they already had. The second drive from Denrensint had videos under the title, Winters Widow training.  
"Before we watch these." Steve sent Tony a warning look. "I think we need to know why this man was such a big deal."  
"Its easier to watch the footage than explain." Sophies fave was grim and Bucky held her hand on top of the table.   
"Movie time!" The mood was too tense but the attempt at humour was shut down by a warning growl, an actual growl, from Bucky! Clicking on the first video they saw a young Sophie, about seven, surrounded by men more than twice her size and clearly way stronger than her. The ine eyed man stood to the side and simply waved his hand as the six men circled the kid. Sophie's grey eyes were scared but she tried her best aganist the impossible odds. Sam looked away feeling sick at the sounds of their fists landing on the yound childs body. Wanda had tears in her eyes which shed when Sophie of all people handed her a tissue with a kind smile. Bruce had to step out. Steve fast forwarded about twenty minutes till the end when the men called them off, leaving a bloody and brused Sophie gasping in the floor with what looked like a broken leg and both her arms dislocated.   
"You did well Sophie. I'm proud of you." Alexander Pierce came into shot and spoke to her.  
"That son of a bitch." Steve muttered as the en started telling her that she did well and with more training it'll be easier to take them down.   
"I think thats enough." Steve stopped the videos. Everyone looked at Sophie who somehow seemed the calmest in the room, Wanda however could feel her rage.  
"Denrensint handled my training but he liked the more physical type of training. Pairing me up against impossible odds and gave me a time frame to not end like that." Sophie chuckled a little, "If i didn't he had his interigators have a session to act as a deterant. Those videos are my lighter training, they cpuldnt risk the mkre more intense stuff getting seen by SHIELD."  
"That was the easy stuff?"  
"Rhodey." Clint warned.  
"No! How did SHIELD not know about this?"  
"Because it was HYDRA and then when they did get a little too close I was moved to Russia to train with Bucky. That base was where I lived and trained for five years and that man ran it. But it's gone its ok!"  
"Its not ok, Sophie." Steve sighed. "It's late and we're all tired lets finish this tomorrow and we can run the code and see whats new." Everyone got up quickly and left, even the ever stoick Bucky felt ill watching that. Peter had home after the mission so he wasnt here. Even though Peter and Sophie were a silmilar age he had a caring heart and it would have scared him to see that.  
"You feel guilty." Sophie said as she watched Steve pack everything up.  
"I knew something was wrong in SHIELD but I trusted Alexander because Fury did."  
"I trusted him. Hell he adopted me! Its no ones fault because the people who are to blame are ashes, just dust in the wind."  
"Why are you comforting me?"   
"Because thats heavy!" Sophie pointed to the now black screen, "The avengers need you strong and that shock you, what happened at the base shock you. You need to hear it from me like you did when Bucky had his episode, its not anyone livings fault. The people that did that are dead and the fact I live desicrates what they tried to do, its ok to be mad about it hell I'm still angry about it but trust me when I say its ok."  
"Its not ok! What happened to you is not ok."  
"It has to be! There is nothing that can change it so it has to be ok. Just dont watch the later ones around Bucky, he was the nicest trainer I had but he still feel guilty about it, you want to make it better do that for me." Steve looked at Sophie before sighing.  
"You care about him dont you."  
"Hes the one person who hasnt let me down." On that nore Sophie left to clean her knives and guns before sleep, leaving Steve once again to think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda an in between chapter and its done on my phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes, on the bright side I'm less ill today so that means I can eat more than bread sticks xD

Steve walked into the kitchen from his early morning workout to see Tony trying to explain to Sophie why the coffee machine needed so many settings! He wiped his face with his towel before putting it in his gym bag and starting to get his breakfast.  
"Hey Capsicle. Help me out here, this coffee machine is great right."  
"Does it really need Bluetooth?" Sophie wasn't having Tony's crap and it was funny.  
"I agree with her here."  
"Of course you would!" Tony threw his arms up exasperated and walked out of the kitchen as the two super soldiers chuckled. Grabbing her bowl of cereal Sophie sat at the island watching Steve make his crap ton of toast and eggs.  
"So army man, how you doing after yesterday?" Sipping her coffee Sophie tucked into her food.  
"Better. Have you seen Bucky, normally we go for a run together every other day and he didn't turn up today."  
"He had nightmares last night, I had to sit with him, he's probably tired. Oh can I ask you a favour boy scout?" Giving her a teasing look Steve sat opposite Sophie with his mountain of food.  
"Shoot."  
"Tony said my room was ready and I could do with some help moving some of the stuff. I'll owe you big time because Stark went a little overboard with the things he got for me." Smiling fondly Steve nodded.  
"After this I need a shower then it's up to you."  
"Great! I'm also going to ask your boyfriend because if he spends today doing nothing it'll eat him alive. Seriously he's such a pretty brooder but it's not good for him."  
"Not in a relationship."  
"Could've fooled me! When we had our brief phone chats he was always gushing about how kind you were to him after everything. It was all Steve this and occasionally Stevie that!" Sophie mockingly gushed. Steve would have asked her to shut her up but the fond smile on Sophie's face was too much. After the evens of last night seeing her beautiful smile was re-assuring.  
"Would it be a better idea to let him sleep?" Steve asked, worried for his friend.   
"If he somehow manages to sleep today he won't sleep tonight, plus he's awake, listen." Doing as he was told Steve listened and could hear Bucky's breathing from his rooms. "So I'm going to make sure the my male model room mate is ready so just come over when your ready. I owe you!" Sophie called as she left.   
"I know that look." Natasha smirked making Steve jump and choke on his eggs. "You were checking out Sophie's ass."  
"I was not." Steve blushed a little as the assassin walked around getting her black coffee, "Not blaming you yoga pants make butts look great!" Sighing and shaking his head Steve put his plates in the dishwasher, Natasha would set him up with anyone if she could. The phrase Tony once used was 'Natasha is a good bro'. 

"Buck? You got clothes on?"  
"Yeah." Sophie walked into his rooms where Bucky was pacing shirtless.   
"Well aren't I lucky seeing those abs of steel!" She teased before sitting in a rocking chair by the window as Bucky continued to pace the length of his room. "Tony said my room is ready so I can move my things into it today, I have enlisted the help of Golden boy. Would you like to join?"  
"Do I have a choice?" That smile Bucky gave her when he was teasing Sophie never failed to make he knees shake.  
"No, not really." She smirked back, "It means I'll owe you both so get plotting what you plan on using that, and make it a good one. Steve needs a shower then will let us know. By the way please put on a shirt, just because I'm distracted!" Before Bucky could tease her about that she ducked out chuckling. Bucky and Sophie had always teased each other in a flirtatious way since one of their HYDRA missions meant that they had to dress like they were clubbing to get to a target!   
Sophie went to her room and moved the underwear into a bag for her to carry and smiled as Bucky walked in and helped starting to remove the clothes from the wardrobe and put them in piles.   
"Sargent Barnes, Sophie. Captain Rogers has said he will down shortly."  
"Thanks Friday." Sophie smiled at the ceiling before moving to pull her case of gear out of the bottom of the wardrobe and placed it with her underwear bag on the bed. Steve knocked and Bucky shouted from him to come in since he was enjoying the sight of Sophie struggling to reach the top shelf of shoes Tony ordered.  
"Short bus over there is struggling."  
"Well that's original asshat! Not all of us are giants!" Sophie playfully snapped back before Steve reached the shoes down for her. "Thank you. Take notes Buckeroni, that is how you treat a lady."  
"I don't see a lay, only you."   
"For that I'm going to call Steve by his actual name and I'm calling you brooding Bucky."  
"What happens if I call in that debt to get you to call me by my actual name?"  
"Then I'm worried about your debt calling in." Sophie shoved some shirts into Bucky's arms and the trio laughed. "Maybe Steve could give you some ideas."  
"I have a few."   
"Do tell us." Bucky said dryly, knowing what Steve was going to say.  
"Well would you consider going to an event with me? Just consider it. It's a charity event and Natasha refused because she's got something with Clint and Wanda is going with Vision." Bucky smirked, the smirk that said 'I knew what he was going to say and I'll know what you'll say'!  
"What's the charity?"  
"It's to raise money for children orphaned by wars in the middle east."  
"Yes."  
"What?" Both soldiers asked in surprise.  
"I'll go with you."  
"You don't have to?"  
"Steve, I was in a kids home since I was born, of all the things you could've asked that cause is a good one. I'll go with you, I just have never been to an event that wasn't also a mission." Steve grinned and carried on putting clothes in piles.  
"I want her home by midnight." Bucky joked, for some reason feeling jealous that Sophie's first real party was with Steve, Bucky had been with her for most things so it felt weird not being there for another first.   
"Yes sir." Sophie rolled her eyes and put the case on her back and picked up two bags of shoes and the underwear bag.   
"Lets go boys!"  
"I wonder what Tony's done to the room." Steve muttered as Sophie lead the way

 

After four hours of moving and unpacking Sophie was settled into the bedroom, everything else was already there like furniture and a fully decked out kitchenette!  
"Hey Boy scout, how was helping the fair maiden?" Tony teased.   
"Well brooding Bucky is an ass and Steve is a gentleman."   
"We all knew that. Anyway It's time for the obligatory get to know you never have I ever." Tony put an arm around Sophie's shoulders and steered her to the living area where the other Avengers were all sat down and in front of them was shot and a bowl of jelly beans! The only seats left was the three person sofa which Steve and Bucky quickly took opposite ends on and forced Sophie to sit in the middle.  
"Quick rules because someone." Tony looked at Same, "Likes to bend them. So someone says a statement and if you've done it you put a finger up, once you get to five you take a shot."   
"I didn't think Steve could get drunk." Sophie asked confused.  
"He takes a shot of jelly beans." Scott explained, pre-pouring the shots.  
"I want to start. Never have I ever gone dancing." Natasha spoke and everyone put a finger up, from their clubbing mission Sophie had found out Bucky was a good dancer. Moving onto Wanda who sat curled up into Vision's side she took a second to think before speaking.  
"Never have I ever borrowed someone's clothes and never given them back." Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve and Sophie all put a finger up.  
"This is to get to know each other, never have I ever hugged Barnes. Man hugs included." Steve and Sophie put a finger up. "Details." The genius demanded.  
"It was the war."  
"Not you, you hug him all the time, I want to know Sophie's reason." Seemingly half the room leaned in to hear this.  
"It was our first mission, I was thirteen it was a Russian winter and I was freezing so this walking, talking space heater cuddled up to me so I wouldn't freeze."  
"Awwwww." Wanda genuinely found it sweet and Sam looked like he had ammunition for a butt load of jokes but a look from both the ex-HYDRA assassins cut that idea out of his head.   
"Never have I ever started a game in order to embarrass people." Bucky spoke. Only Tony put a finger up.  
"Is it my go?" Sophie asked and Bucky nodded kindly, HYDRA hadn't really been the type to play games, "Ok erm Never have I ever." She clicked her tongue thinking of something that wouldn't have Tony shouting boring but would get him out, "Made a coffee machine with unnecessary settings! Drink bitch." Smirking Sophie shoved a shot over to Tony as Steve couldn't help but laugh as Natasha high-fived Sophie.  
The game gradually morphed into truth or dare and Steve had been dared to drink the whole bottle of vodka. Natasha had told her first experience helping Bruce in the lab which had ended in explosions ad Bucky had been dared to have Sophie style his hair and he couldn't look until the night was over.  
"Right Sophie you have to sit on Steve knee." Natasha smirked as Steve gave her a look after Sophie chose dare, she hadn't chosen a truth yet.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah you two look cute." She smirked, really it was because she had seen Steve checking her out and Steve knew it. sometimes he hated living with spies! The night was wrapping up and everyone except Steve and vision was pleasantly buzzed.  
"So Steve have you got a date for that charity event?" Vision asked.  
"Sophie said she would go with me."  
"Oh really?" Natasha had the biggest grin on her face and Clint was mimicking it.  
"I kinda owed him for him helping me move rooms so I said I'd consider it." Sophie had moved from Steve's lap as soon as the Black Widow allowed it, but she was still curled up between the two warm bodies of the super soldiers.  
"How is the room?"  
"I was going to have a proper look but someone, Tony, Stopped me."   
"Don't sass me!"  
"I haven't sassed Steve most of today let me sass someone."  
"The event is in a few days, let's not blow up Steve girlfriend." Clint thought he was smart until a handful of jelly beans hit him from Sophie.  
"Not his girlfriend, he has Bucky for that."  
"What I didn't say anything!"   
"You have man bun hair." At this point the evening stopped and the avengers and Sophie went to their separate rooms, group drinking always ended his way!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one (Took me three hours) so get a cuppa and a biscuit.  
> If you're enjoying this let me know and leave a comment.   
> SIDE NOTE GAME OF THRONES IS HURTING MY FEELS RN

"Wanda you took my breadsticks!"   
"Bucky took my hair dryer!"  
"Why take my breadsticks? Take his food."  
"But you are better at annoying him though." Wanda flopped backwards so her head was resting on Sophie's knees as she munched on the breadsticks.   
"If you do that to him it'll annoy him."  
"But you're the master."  
"Erg fine." Sophie couldn't help but keep the smile off of her face as they watched an old episode of Game Of Thrones, an Avengers favourite. "Who's your favourite character?"  
"Sansa, she's got great hair. What about you?"  
"Dragon queen, I can't say her name, my tongue doesn't like it."  
"Daenerys." Bucky walked in sitting on the arm chair opposite the two girls, waiting for Steve to finish something or other.  
"While you're here ya little shit! Don't steal Wanda's hair dryer because now she's eaten my food and I'm pissed. Fuck you!"  
"You love me really."  
"I would sell you to Satan for a corn chip if it meant I would get my breadsticks." Wanda smirked and fed Sophie a breadstick as the trio turned back to Arya stabbing someone.  
"Aren't you two girls supposed to be getting ready?" Natasha walked in hand on hip. "Go." She shooed them off the couch before taking their place. "I chose a dress for Sophie!"   
"Why." Bucky asked once the two girls had gone.   
"Someone's got to get Steve a date and since you aren't going in for Sophie I'm doing it." The ginger watched Bucky's face as he seemed a little conflicted.  
"What's got you thinking?" She teased knowing Bucky wouldn't recognise what he was feeling. It had taken a few years for him to even accept happiness as an emotion and not a figment left over from HYDRA.  
"I'm fucked. Wanda is punishing Sophie for me taking her hair dryer, Sophie will have my nuts."   
"BUCKY!" Steve scolded, grabbing some ingredients for a sandwich.

 

Wanda and Sophie had showered in their own rooms before going into Wanda's to get ready.  
"Quick question, Vision wears granddad chic around the compound but does he have anything to wear to this?"  
"Clint sorted Vis out with a shirt and dress pants." Wanda's face had a far away look as she thought of her boyfriend in those clothes.  
"Keep it in your pants, or at least wait until I'm gone! I'm sure he's a male model android but I don't want to see it." Blushing Wanda turned around and busied herself with drying out her hair. Sophie kept hers down and wavy. The dresses Natasha had laid out were beautiful.  
"Is Natasha this motherly or is this a special occasion?"  
"Tony makes the men look good and Natasha makes Clint and us look good. Woman has a serious flair for fashion." Wanda imitated Sophie who playfully narrowed her eyes before giggling.   
Wanda's dress was pale red with a low neckline, flared sleeves and flowed into a skirt that ended just above her knees, with Wanda's jewellery and curled hair she would look like a goddess! Sophie's dress was navy blue with a fitted top and a light and airy skirt with a silver embellished neckline and mesh-like sleeves.   
"These events are quite nice open air and nice food and drinks. Maybe some dancing, Tony bought tickets for Steve, Vision and Himself. Rhodey is there for the army since it's to support children in the Middle-East."  
"I don't have the money to donate, kinda broke, kinda dead, kinda don't exist."  
"Don't worry. Tony put in a generous donation on behalf of Stark industries and the Avengers, there will be donation boxes but you do not need to worry. Sit down here." Sophie sat in the chair Wanda pointed to and smiled at Wanda's comforting words of encouragement. Wanda pulled out a makeup bag and smiled as chatted about a trip her and Vision took to the volcanic lakes in Greenland.  
"I better look as good as you do after all this."  
"You could rock a potato sack and still knock the boys socks off. So is this a date?"  
"Woah, woah wait what?"   
"Steve normally doesn't go with anyone to these events, then was originally going to take Bucky as a friend but then Bucky didn't feel comfortable since there would be a lot of the same people that wanted him incarcerated there."   
"So Steve was going to take Bucky as his date! This is gold. Also if he was put in jail I would've busted him out."  
"I don't doubt you would have. He's been happier since you've been here. He was always so sad but when he got the call about you rescuing Steve he was suddenly so happy and you've made him happier."  
"It's because I'm such great company. You would know if you didn't take my breadsticks." Wanda giggled and Sophie smiled at her own joke. Wanda moved Sophie from the chair and id her own makeup as Sophie looked in the mirror and almost did a double take, almost!   
Her eyes had a slight smokey bronze hue to them and her lashes were dark and fluttery and set against a rich dark, black cat eye eye-liner.  
"They call you the Scarlett Witch and I agree, you've worked some magic!" Blushing slightly Wanda finished up before handing Sophie a pair of black heels that had a thick, low heel and a strap where she wore some proper heels to make her taller against her tall, synthetic boyfriend. "You look beautiful, Vision is a lucky man."  
"He knows it." The pair just walked out the door and saw Natasha waiting for them smirking.  
"You two will steel the show, here. If there's an emergency press this bit here and it'll send a message to those of you there." Natasha handed the girls a silver bracelet, they were simple and beautiful. "There boys have their's as watches." The three walked into the living area where Bucky was sprawled with Sam and Clint across a couple of couches. Tony, Steve and Vision were downstairs getting the transport ready.  
"By boys." Wanda called.   
"Wait!" Bucky called and sat up looking at them for the first time since they changed out of their casual clothes. "Wanda you look beautiful and so does your friend. My names Bucky, what's yours doll?"  
"Shut it you dickhead!" Sophie blushed a little.   
"Tell Steve to look after you."   
"I think it would be Sophie looking after Steve lets be honest." Sam shouted over the couch back.   
"Have a good time." Bucky pulled Sophie into a hug and kissed her forehead, "If you press the button thing, I get the message as well." He pulled back, no one had heard that Bucky would get the emergency message but Sophie kept a straight face, the eye contact the only indication she had heard.   
"Right enough being jealous of Steve time to go." Natasha smirked at Clint who was trying to not laugh out loud and was about to fail. No one was used to seeing Bucky worried about anyone other than Steve and even then it was because Steve was going to do something stupid!

Wanda and Sophie walked to the elevator and went down to the garage where the men were waiting by a Stark Industries limo that Pepper had sent. She was meeting them there.   
"Vision you look amazing."  
"Look who traded in granddad chic for front cover of Vogue."  
"I don't quite understand but thank you for the compliment." Vision smiled at Sophie before letting Wanda into the limo, the pair giggling and holding hands like the perfect couple they were.  
"The scary killer queen scrubs up well. Shame Barnes isn't here, suer he would give Steve an ear full." Rolling her eyes Sophie slipped inside the limo opposite Wanda and Vision who were in their own little world that consisted of each other and the champagne provided.   
"You look lovely by the way Sophie. Thank you for agreeing to come with me."  
"No problem, couldn't have you going dateless after Barnes, such a sensitive heart like yours might not take the grief."   
"Thanks Wanda."  
"No problem Captain." She giggled .  
"Thanks for the compliment. Truth be told this is the first event like this where I wasn't meant to be working, don't even have a weapon on me."  
"Didn't you say you were the weapon."  
"Touché Captain." Steve had to ignore the little rush he got when he heard Sophie call him by his station.   
"Well before you two start making out like a pair of love sick teenagers, like them." Tony pointed to a kissing Wanda and Vision, "Sophie you are Steve's friend and your last name is Ashworth. If anyone asks you two met at a coffee shop where you were serving. Rhodey and Pepper are saying the same thing. Anyway what is your last name, I couldn't find anything on you anywhere."  
"Maybe you can't find anything because HYDRA made sure I don't exist. I can't remember my last name to be honest."  
"Really Tony, we are going to a charity even lets not bring down the mood."  
"Fine, fine. Get back to making googly eyes at each other."   
"What?"  
"You know what I mean. Everyone googly eyes at the all American boy-scout."  
"Just because I don't have a weapon on me doesn't mean I won't find one." With that warning Tony shut up but still couldn't wipe his signature smirk off of his face, Pepper texting him, saving Steve and Sophie.  
"How's your morning been?"  
"Mainly Bucky telling me to have you home safely."  
"He see's the compound as home?" Sophie couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, her hands staying safely on her lap or the soft leather of the seats.  
"Yes, why?"  
"It's good. I guess after everything I wasn't sure he would be able to find a home this quickly, guess home is where the Steve is."   
"Isn't it home is where the heart is?"  
"You're his heart, ignoring my usual boyfriends thing, I haven't said it enough but I'm glad he found you again."  
"I'm glad you're back in his life. He's perked up since you've been around."  
"As I said to Wanda I'm stellar company." Sophie joked, looking out of the windows as the roads disappeared and the buildings made way to trees and fields. "The scenery is beautiful."   
"The venue is even better, proper afternoon tea like the stereo-typical British way. The same people did a similar even a year back and it was in this huge white gazebo with table of snack foods. I can show you the pictures if you want."  
"Yes please."  
"They are cute." Wanda spoke to Vision telepathically as they took a break to take in the atmosphere in the limo. Tony was texting Pepper and grinning like the cat who got the cream, Steve was showing Sophie the pictures from last years charity event. The same people held the same event each year to raise money for different charities. Both Vision and Wanda noticed the way Steve looked at Sophie more then the pictures, he smiled as she did and his eyes followed the micro-expressions on her face, he would be drawing her later and Wanda knew it. They honestly looked like a couple and the media would have a field day with it. 

"Pepper will meet us inside, the press is heavy and security is having a hard time without people going in and out." Tony spoke as the limo pulled up to an estate with hundred of people crowding the doors, kept back by a rope and men in suits and earpieces. Instinctively Sophie check the perimeters and the roof of the building, it looked safe enough. Steve sensed her apprehension and took her hand giving it a gently squeeze before holding the door so Tony and Vision could get out. Vision helped Wanda out the limo and the media started their flashing of cameras. Tony held the door for Sophie who was followed by Steve. Sighing Sophie kept her head down and followed Wanda and Vision with Steve at her side, Tony soaking in the media spotlight, Vision waved at a few reporters. Steve just wanted to get out of the spotlight, he never really liked it so having Sophie as an excuse, even a distraction, was helping.  
"Seeing you in natural light I realised why Natasha chose this dress for me."   
"Whys that."  
"You're wearing trousers that match my dress, she planned this." Steve for the first time took the invitation to properly look Sophie up and down and started laughing a little at how true it was. The two pairs waited inside for Tony as a strawberry haired woman in a structured, sapphire blue dress.   
"Hello Miss Potts." Vision greeted shaking her hand, he was still trying to grasp human cues on when to hug or kiss a cheek, Pepper took the hand and gave him a warm smile.   
"It's good to see you Vision. Wanda, you look lovely as per usual."  
"Pepper, it's been awhile." The women hugged before Pepper moved onto Steve and Sophie, Tony still outside.  
"This must be Sophie. Tony has told me a lot about you, mainly that you are a Bucky tamer." Sophie smiled, instantly liking this woman. "I hope Ton hasn't been too intense since you've moved into the compound, he tends to go over the top."   
"He's been amazing, I'm just glad he's letting me stick around."  
"Well from what I've heard you are a delight to have around, next time I'm at the compound we should properly sit down and talk."  
"I'd like that thank you."  
"Steve, I trust Tony hasn't blown anything up again."  
Not since the last time, I have Bruce on lab duty."  
"Thank you." Pepper hugged both of them before Tony walked over and kissed Pepper who smiled warmly and waved the others inside as the two caught up. "The event is through there, Rhodey is at the snacks table so I would hurry up before the food's gone."   
Steve took Sophie's hand again, leading her into the huge garden full of people in expensive clothes. A few walked over and greeted Steve, Wanda and Vision. Sophie was introduced to senators and politicians and business owners, those she knew the names of had wanted Bucky in jail for the rest of his life so she acted a little shy to stop them engaging her in conversation. Steve knew she wasn't shy but played along taking them towards Rhodey who was talking to some military people while sipping on some water in a champagne flute.  
"Steve, Sophie, good to see you."  
"Coronal." Steve greeted him with a warm smile and shock his hand.  
"Sir, meet Sophie Ashworth, Steve's friend."   
"It's good to meet the girl who has broken the Captains rule."  
What rule, I feel a story or at least good teasing material here." The group of men laughed pleasantly with crinkly eyes.  
"He never brings a non-work friend to these events you must be special."  
"You've given her dangerous ammunition here General."   
"In case you hadn't been paying attention, I have plenty." She quipped causing the army man to laugh and Steve to look down at her and smile.   
"Well before you give he any more we will be moving on." Steve chuckled before putting a hand on the bottom of her back and they walked a little near the band that was playing a series of gentle calming pieces. Sophie took her time taking in the instruments, her eyes lingering on the guitar. Steve looked down and saw her eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes searching for something.  
"You ok?"  
"I think someone in the kids home played the guitar. I can't really remember but I think it was a girl called Angelica or maybe Rachel."  
"I always liked guitar music, this string band are amazing, they played in the White-house when Obama was president once." Sophie took the sparkling water in the flute from Steve and smiled at him, grateful for him changing the subject.  
Sophie looked at the expanse of garden and saw Wanda and Vision swaying together, perfectly content with being with each other.  
"Wanda and Vision are so cute, I'm sending her some Scarlett Vision fanart."  
"What's a Scarlett Vision and what's a fanart."  
"Well when people like two people in a couple or the idea of them being a couple instead of saying both their names they mix them to make it shorter. So Scarlett witch and Vision is Scarlett Vision, a fanart is art made by fans. Tumblr is full of it, I'll send you a bunch of Captain America one."  
"Do you think with the pictures the reporters got we would get fanart?"  
"Depends. You in those clothes will have the world in heat." Sophie gently elbowed Steve in the ribs, he blushed at the meaning behind the words.   
"How do you know all this, I thought you were busy fighting HYDRA?"  
"In my rare few minute I checked in on you guys via the internet. Particularly after Bucky official joined the Avengers it was an easy way to check if he was ok."  
"It always surprises me how much you've done for him. He deserves more friends like you."  
"No one deserves a friend like me. Assassin remember." Wanda chose this moment to butt in with a plate of snacks and another plate with breadsticks to give to Sophie. "Ignore Steve can you take me home?"  
"Careful Steve, you're looking a little jealous, it's only breadsticks, not sex just yet." Tony muttered but Sophie heard and glared at the billionaire.

After a few hours of people mixing and dancing, well everyone other then Steve and Sophie danced since they both weren't confident dancers, the party moved into the house a little bit. The night sky was coming out and the starts were glinting. Sophie was hanging near the back of the crowd with Steve as Wanda had gotten colder earlier so her and Vision were inside. Sipping her water Sophie saw something glint off the side of her glass. Confused, she looked around and saw the only lights were the ones that lit up the path ways and had a soft warm light compared to the harsh white light from her glass. Stepping backwards a bi she looked at the top of the roof instinctively, praying it was her being paranoid. A shadowy figure moved on eh roof and Sophie subtly pressed the button on her bracelet before calling quietly for Steve who was a step or two in front of her.  
"There's someone on the roof."   
"Are you sure."  
"Positive." Before ether could do anything gun shots were heard. People started screaming! People started running.   
Steve and Sophie ran outside to try and track the person on the roof.   
"Wanda has been shot." Vision floated outside worried.  
"Get her back to the compound and make sure medical get here. Tell Tony to get everyone somewhere safe. Sophie and me... wait where is Sophie?"

While Steve was talking Sophie had jumped, pulled and rolled her way up to the roof using the shed and other building scattered around, near the main house She kicked off her shoes and ran silently after the figure she could see even in the darkness! She stopped just a bit back and staying behind a chimney and listened.  
"The witch was hit, we lost the widow but I have a better look out. the captain will have got her inside, once I have a shot I'll take it." Sophie shuddered, Wanda was shot and now they were looking for her. Staying behind the chimney for a minute more to see if the person would talk any more, Sophie kept her breathing as quiet as possible, flexing her toes against the slates of the roof getting used to the feel of them so she could focus on the inevitable fight! Deciding the person wasn't going to talk any more she darted out from behind the chimney and grabbed the person by the neck, wrapping her hand around the front, cutting off the airways. Their hands flailed but Sophie easily moved the gun out of the way and any other weapons they pulled out. She moved further away from the edge and pulled the hood down, hearing Steve land on the roof she made sure the man wouldn't pass out before Steve came to see if he knew the man.  
"Sophie!"  
"Over here Steve! I have the shooter!" Once Steve arrived Sophie started asking her questions. "Was Wanda a target?"  
"I won't tell you!" He chocked out.  
"Yay I get to have some fun." Punching him in the kidneys then the diaphragm she listened to his winded gasps. "Want to try again. Yes or no question, was Wanda a target?" The man seemed to know his position so nodded frantically. "Did HYDRA hire you or are you an agent."  
"They want you back, had me followin' you for a year."  
"Not what I asked, but useful." Sophie bashed his head against the roof, just hard enough to hurt the man without actually letting him pass out.  
"They hired a bunch of us and kept the best ones on as agents." Having the information she needed Sophie threw the man at Steve's feet.  
"Your call captain."   
"No. They can't capture me." At that he bit down on something that made his mouth foam and his heart beat stopped. Steve wiped his hand down his face before grabbing the body and slinging it over his shoulder.  
"Everyone else got evacuated. We can drop him off with the authorities and say there was a bit of a fight."  
"Want me to pack his stuff up. I saw his duffel bag."  
"Yes please." Sophie did as she was told and strapped is across her body before the two walked towards the way they got onto the roof. Working as a team they got his body down to the ground and were greeted by the police and Rhodey.  
"Thank you."  
"He had a cyanide tablet in his mouth. He was HYDRA, his target was Wanda and Sophie." Sophie handed over the bag of guns as the man's body was taken away.  
"There's a motorcycle for you two. I'll talk to Tony about getting it back in the morning. Goodnight Captain. Thanks Sophie." He muttered in her year, knowing that Sophie was probably he reason they got as much out of him as they did!   
"Let's go home." Steve took Sophie's hand and the remaining media started shouting questions at the pair. Sophie played the terrified civilian and Steve played the protective prospective boyfriend, even handing her his leather jacket to put over her shoulders. The public didn't need to know she was a super soldier, with the same body heat as him. 

Once they arrived back at the compound they were greeted by an equally fuming and worried Bucky.  
"Before anything else, is Wanda ok?" Sophie asked, feeling guilty for noticing sooner.   
"It was a leg shot, lower calf. Bruce has her patched up, Vision got her here quickly, flew the whole way. Now onto you two are you ok?" They shared a look and nodded.  
"The man was HYDRA. Me and Wanda were the targets. HYDRA want me back, don't know if that includes you or not." Bucky pulled the two into the elevator and further into the warmth of the compound. Steve nudged Bucky and then looked at Sophie who had her arms wrapped around herself.  
"don't do that."  
"What?"  
"Blame yourself."   
"I should leave, HYDRA are after me and apparently the dude was following me for a year, it's not safe me being here."  
"This is the safest place for you. Tony has upped the security and isn't letting anyone in or out without certain eye and facial scans. Trust me you're safe."  
"What about you all?"  
"We can look after ourselves, don't worry." Steve put a hand on Sophie's shoulder and Bucky wrapped her in his arms.  
"You're staying in my rooms. Fuck you having your own place, tonight you're staying with me. Steve go with her and grab her stuff then come back to mine." Bucky announced pushing the two out of the elevator. He wasn't worried for her safety, hell Sophie was the most capable person he had ever met but she was feeling guilty. It was her eyes that gave it away and only because he knew her could he see it.   
When the message came through Sophie had pressed the button on her bracelet and then minutes later reports of the shooting had occurred he had panicked but had stayed in the compound working any and all lines of communication to the governments and authorities that he could. He had to make sure they were safe. 'She was safe' a little voice spoke and that unsettled him almost as much as the thought of Sophie getting seriously hurt!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy kinda angsty.   
> This is done on my phone again so sorry for any spelling mistakes xoxo

Sophie wasn't too happy with Steve having to accompny her to get her stuff but she understood why Bucky wanted to make sure she didnt run out of fear. HYDRA was one of the few things thay made them want to run and hide.   
"You're safe here." Steve said as she changed into a baggy t-shirt and barely there shorts.   
"Are you guys safe though?" Steve sighed knowing she wouldn't change her mind about that, it doesn't exist until proven seemed to be HYDRA's thing and that included the saftey of others to both Bucky and Sophie.   
"Lets go Steve."   
Sophie found herself walking nearer to Steve than she maybe should have, even mkre unsettling was that she actually wanted physical contact to prove they were actually safe like in the elevator. Pushing those thoughts away Sophie put a little more distance between them and didnt bother knocking at Bucky's. She walked in amd shouted they were back. He emerged shirtless, again, holding a DVD.  
"Seriously are you allergic to shirts or did you and Steve have a whole night planned?"   
"You like it."  
"Yeah im not blind!"   
"Ok I have to ask, are you two together? If you are I wont tell anyone but youre both close and the flirting..." Steve's voice got quieter as his blush got redder.  
"We've never been a couple Stevie."  
"My turn have you two ever gotten together because please if you have i need that information!"  
"Never doll." Steve gave Bucky a shocked look, he only pulled doll out to woo the dames and after HYDRA he never used it ever.   
"Tony got Moana on DVD. Since I don't Steve not to do something stupid both of you are staying and watching it with me. Back in the 30's when there were hardly any disney movies out Steve and I went to the pictures and watched em. Once I came back here Natasha bought every disney cartoon and we both watched them."  
"Bucky liked Pinoccio the best, well Jimminy Cricket."  
"You liked Ariel and I mean Ariel." Steve playfully glared as Bucky revealed his little secret. As Bucky set the DVD up Steve found a pile of blankets shoved in a drawer and Sophie padded to the kitchenette and found a stash of popcorn, toffee popcorn to be exact!  
"Im gettin the popcorn out."  
"Okay get plenty." Bucky called sitting on the sofa. Out of habit Sophie sat inbetween Steve and Bucky, in meetings and team movie nights its how it always fell, the supersoldiers on one couch with Sophie inbetween. Bucky didnt mind Sophie using him for warmth, she'd done it enough times in Russia and missions for him to not mind her leaning against him. Steve threw a blanket over them and wrapped himself in one as Sophie opened the first packet of popcorn and offered it around as the beginnings of the film started.

By the end of the film Steve and Bucky were singing along and looking like children.  
"So did you like it?"  
"How did it compare to others youve seen?" The boys bombarded her with questions as Sophie waited for them to stop spouting their mouths at her.  
"It was good. I mean I havent seen many films until I came here so."  
"We've only watched the first hunger games and chicken run." Sophie nodded sheepishly and sunk into the blankets a little more to hide from the embarassment.  
"I was on the run and hardly ever stayed in an actual building let alone one with electrisity and a TV with the right equipment."  
"This is unacceptable you are watching disney film with me!"   
"What about me?" Steve whined, like an actual lost puppy!  
"You can join in to. Punk."  
"Jerk." Bucky grinned amd saw it was about one in the morning but non of them were tired.  
"Can I ask, when was you first HYDRA mission Sophie?"   
"It was let me think. Erm i was twelve I had to go to this guys house and shot him then grab this file he kept hidden."  
"I remember that you're get away was ambushed and it was the time I was sent to get you back. We were walking thriugh Russian winter snow and at night you were shivering so loud."  
"Yeah you refused to let me go thriughout that whole night incase I froze to death." Steve felt an almost uncontrollable wave of sadness at the whistful look in Sophies eyes, like that was a good memory.  
"When this idiot moved in with me before the serum I did the same with him in the winter, we couldnt afford electrisity a lot and it was cold in Brooklyn."   
Now it was Sophie's turn to watch the men smile at the memory.  
"Its things like that, that make me think you two had a past. I mean that smile is once that said we fucked." Steve sighed and rolled his eyes but Bucky decided to wrao his arms around Sophie's shoulders and tickle her ribs!  
"We never dated or courted or fucked." The way he said the word fucked made Sophie shudder, thankfully it was disguised by her wriggling and laughing for ether men to notice. "She has ticklish feet." Bucky said to Steve casually. Grinning evily Steve took both of her ankles into one hand and tickled her bare feet with his hands. The blankets were thrown off by her thrashing and Sophies shirt pulled up to just below her breasts when Bucky stopped.  
"I get it. I get it." Sophie grinned as she caught her breath, not noticing her rolled up shirt before Steve pulled it down over her strong core fondly. "You're both evil you know that right?"  
"You love it." Bucky teased stroking her hair as Sophie settled her head on his amazing thigh muscles. She had ended up with her head on his stomach and just gave up wanting to sit up so settled her feet on Steve's legs.  
"Youre tired."  
"Parkouring around rooves is tiring Captain then you twi turn all evil tickler duo on me." Steve smiled and scooped her up and took her into the room Bucky pointed to and put her in the bed.   
"Thanks Steve." She muttered beforw rolling up in the covers and settling down to sleep.  
"Do you think she'll leave?" Bucky asked as Steve shut the door. Sighing with a small smile on his lips Steve placed a hand on Buckys shoulder.  
"No. She likes it here."  
"How can you tell?"  
"She has the same look you did when you started to warm up to it here." The tension seemed to flood out of Buckys shoulders so quickly it shouldve been audable.   
"Night Buck."  
"See ya Steve."

 

It was about 3am and Bucky couldnt sleep he wasn't sure why but I was sure it had simethi g to do with that afternoon and evening. The panic and stress he felt when Wanda returned with a gun shot wound and Steve and Sophie were still out there was too much. He kept thinking what if they got hurt, Sophie would go for the kill but she would definitely grill the shooter and Steve, well Wanda had been shot, he would want the man behind bars but preferably dead. Those two knuckleheads meant everything to him, steve was his best friend and the only person who believed in him after HYDRA. Sophie was the skinny, snarky kid he met under HYDRA and was the only thing they let him remember in and out of cryo and the mind wipes, she stuck by him even after he left and never let him feel alone even when he was on the other side of the globe. Sophie had saved Steve for him but now he was sure she would save Steve because it was Steve and she had warmed up to him. When they returned Bucky had wanted to cry with relief and actually hugginf her and holding her in the elevator and through out the evening was his way of making sure she was real and safe and ok! When Steve said she wouldn't leave he felt this immeasurable joy spread out through him, warming the icy tips of soul.  
'She wont leave and she wont leave you.' Was the the thought running round his head as he drifted off to sleep. 

Next quarter over Steve was making a sandwich feeling frustrated, he was jealous and he knew why but it didn't make sense! He was jealous of the closeness Sophie and Bucky had amd he had been jealous of the eyes of the men that followed Sophie around at the party. The pride he felt as she slipped into action had been dulled by the knowledge her first mission had been at 12. Even Natasha was still in training at that age, it was sick to him, why couldnt she had had a normal life. The anger he felt the closeness of Sophie and Bucmt was born from why they close, HYDRA borke them both and build them into what they wanted from the pieces and now they were back! If they wanted Sopbie they could want Bucky back and he couldn't loose him again, it would break him. The giddiness he felt as they watched the film together, all of them, was something he'd never really experienced before and it confused him to no end. One thing he knew about Sophie from observing Bucky was that her quips and sarcasm was a wall, Bucky's wall was his terrifying few impressions and hers was words. Natashas wall was her calculating gaze and Tony's was his ego but behind them all was a scared person and the thought HYDRA made Sophie so scared her wall crumbled made him angrier than he had a right to feel.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie stumbled out of bed and plodded into Bucky's kitchenette, following the amazing smell of sausages and bacon.  
"Morning." Bucky smiled pilling the food onto three plates.   
"Let me guess Steve's joining us. If I'm third wheeling i can leave."  
"Do you even stop wanting us to be a couple?" Steve shouted from somewhere where Sophie couldn't see him.  
"Never! And if I do I'm probably dead or dying." Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled up the chair next to Sophie leaving one spare for Steve. "How did you two sleep, you both look like shit."  
"Forever the lady." Bucky spoke through a mouthful of food.  
"After everything the man said I couldn't sleep. I also spoke to Bucky about this this morning, have you ever spoken to a doctor?"  
"Steve, i dont need a shrink rummaging through my brain. I function fine."   
"I think it's a good idea. It helped me." This time Bucky waited till his mouth was empty before he spoke. Putting her fork down Sophie looked at the two men in front of her.  
"What's brought this on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dont bullshit me Rogers. Whats brought this on?" Her calm voice was the complete opposite to how she felt, rage stormed inside of her. A twinge of betrayal seemed to resonate within her for some reason.  
"Sophie Ive been thinking about what happened on that mission and last night and your past. Frankly it's worrying that you dont have any thing left over! I mean not even nightmares."  
"And how would you know?"   
"FRIDAY hasn't reported any behaviour that would be indicitive of PTSD which quite frankly anyone would expect so I can only guess at how you internalise everything." Turning to Bucky Sophie watched him wilt a little under her gaze.  
"How long have you agreed with Rogers?"  
"We spoke like a week ago."  
"So a week." Sighing Sophie took a drink of her water. "Is this why you didnt want me to leave last night? Incase I lost it?" She was mocking them and they knew it.  
"No we just..." Steve trailed off. Finishing her toast Sophie stood up and pushed the rest towards them.  
"I think I'll just go and get ready in my quarters. Im also guessing Friday wont let me leave if I tried, right? And the answer to the doctor is no. If it helps you thats great but dont pretend we're the same." Scoffing she left.

Rolling her eyes Sophie walked to her rooms and stood in the middle of the bedroom blinking rapidly, finger nails scratching against her finger tips.   
After several minutes she took a deep breath get changed into jeans and a checked shirt. Shaking her head to try and shake the voices out she brushed her teeth and hair before trying to decide what to do for the day. Visiting Wanda was top of her list but after that she wasn't sure, maybe a walk if she was allowed out.  
The way to the medical bay was simple, down two floors. One left. One right. Follow the smell of disinfectant and there you were.   
"Hi Sophie." Bruce smiled from where he was talking to a cute male doctor with a great ass!  
"Can Wanda have visitors?"  
"Yes!" The doctor stepped forward and pointed to the room she was in. God he smelled so good!   
Knocking before opening the door a little Sophie poked her head around and saw Wanda sat up in bed.  
"Sophie! Vision just left. Please come here and talk to me I'm bored." Forgetting her annoyance at the super soldier dickheads Sophie pulled up a chair and sat next to Wanda by the bed, pulling out a magazine Wanda had left on the living room floor. Sophie had taken it on her way down.  
"Thought you might want something to read."  
"I love you." Chuckling Sophie smiled.  
"How are you?"  
"Leg hurts and will take a bit to heal but my powers are helping keep it elevated and stuff."  
"I'm sorry we couldn't get more from the man."  
"Vision explained. I was thinking though, on the mission HYDRA said they wanted you dead but then they said they want you back it doesn't make sense."  
"They never said they wanted me dead. No names were mentioned." Wanda let out an 'ahhhhh' of understanding before leaning back into her pillows.  
"How are you after last night? How did Bucky take it?"  
"Im mad at him right now and his little slice of golden apple pie."   
"I like that name for Steve."  
"Take it, use it, abuse it!" Both women laughed.  
"What did they do?"  
"Something about a head doctor and have had Friday monitoring my sleep. They also were not for lettinf me leave like i wanted to last night, guessing I'm staying here for a while even if I want to leave." Wanda sighed and looked to the ceiling.  
"You should be allowed to go if you wish. It was the deal, HYDRA was always there this is nothing different." Sophie watched in fasination as her eyes went red briefly. "Im sorry. Friday has been instructed to alert Steve if you're seen in public areas."   
The slightly older woman looked at Sophie, her grey eyes steal like and cold. A wall. Her emotions were not visable or showing through her body language.   
"Fuck em. Thats all I can say right now!"  
"They care about you, we all do."  
"Its a bit early to be throwing the 'c' around."  
"No. We do. Youve helped us with HYDRA and everyones seen a change in Bucky, we all care about you Sophie"  
"You're on a load of pain killers Wanda."  
"Speaking of. Time for some more!" Dr-great-ass walked in. Wanda sighed playfully and smiled as Sophie slipped out.

"I told you not to tell her straight away."  
"You didn't stop me."  
"Once you started if I stopped your punk ass she would have known anyway! Now she hates us, jesus and it'll only be a matter of time till she figure out you've friday monitoring her through the public cameras!" Bucky ran his metal hand through his hair. "This is a shit show!"  
"If we waited any longer then it would have been worse."  
"Why did I let you pursade me to wait? She hates us, hates me! I promised her to never make her hate me. This is just one more person who's got an agender with her and I can't solve this Steve! How the hell do I solve this ether I tell her about the cameras or I wait and it comes out later!" At some point he had started angry pacing while Steve clenched his fists. For some reason he thought Sophie would have seen it differently, maybe as a security measure but, as she was trained to do, she saw it as a way of being controlled.  
"Last night was so good. She was calm and not plotting a murder."   
"She'll come around Buck."  
"What if she doesnt? I cant... Steve I cant loose her, these past few years have been hell for worrying about her, I saved her life before but I honestly felt this would be truley saving her! Giving her an out and now she'll just leave and wont even contact me! What?" Bucky shouted at Steve's godsmacked expression.  
"You love her."   
"What?"   
"You love her." The grin shone on Steve's face.  
"Of course I love her. I helped raise her!"  
"No not like that. You dont want her to go because you love her and if she left you wouldn't have told her about your feelings."  
"And here I was thinking you would get it! Not all of us have the Avengers, they tolerate me they all do except Sophie, the one person beside your stupid ass!"  
"I can agree he's stupid. Put you yourself on list and we'll be in total agreement. By the way if I didn't know about the not being allowed in public areas before I do now." The cold, clipped tone took Bucky straigh back to the missions they did and she had to pull the trigger! "If I'm seen in public areas Steve gets a notification!" Sophie stayed in the doorway against it and staying clear of the two others. "Bad move Rogers. Terrible really, an assassin is only more dangerous when you can't see them." In a flash she was across the room and had a choke hold aorund his neck. "Now I'm leaving and if you follow me I will kill you and whoever you bring. HYDRA wont make me a prisoner but I will not be a prisoner in here instead." Releasing him Bucky noticed the bag on her back. "Anyone tries to stop me or follow me or bring me back dies." A little happy pull of her lips was blood chilling.  
"Sophie please."  
"You were right Bucky. I can't trust you I can only trust myself." With that she was gone.   
Steve stepped forward and placed a hand in Bucky's shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
"Don't touch me."  
"I'll get Stark on it...."  
"Dont you get it? She means that! She has no attachmemt to you and her attachment to me is gone." Tears filled his blue eyes and Steve could feel his heart breaking at Bucky's face.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Dont be. I should have been honest with her. It's on me."   
"Wanda's messing with my cameras!" Tony shouted from down the corridor. "Vision make her stop!"   
"She's gone Steve. She's Winters Widow, no one can find her."

 

A few months later.

Bucky had been off the rails. His nightmares were back but this time it was different. The dreams were of finding Sophie's bloody and mangled corpse or of her looking him in the eyes are she shot him. He felt an ache in his chest even looking at the rooms she ever so briefly stayed it!  
HYDRA was in a shambles as their bases were going down brutally and messily. Bodies torn apart by explosions and anger, it was clearly Sophie.  
The team had been shocked when they found out, Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Vision had understood why they did what they had but the others, headed up by Natasha and Wanda didnt see why they couldnt just tell her! The girls had felt close to Sophie so they were mad at Steve and Bucky.  
However the Avengers avenged and kept track of HYDRA bases as they went down. There was no pattern this time no time or location to help them predict her next move so they did what they could but it was always too late!

"Bucky you need to eat."  
"Not hungry."  
"I swear to god James you havent eaten in a day and a half just eat, please!" Pushing the plate away Bucky just stood up and left grumbling to himself. Natasha walked in and shoock her head before going to make herself some tea.   
"What do I do Nat? He's a mess and I can't help him."  
"You find Sophie and apologise, get her to come back and hope she doesn't kill you before you even find her." Steve sighed, be lying if he said he didn't feel responsible. He made Bucky believe she would understand when in reality he barely knew her and it was a stupid mistake, one that cost him Bucky and the little warm feeling in his tummy when he saw her around the facility!   
"I know that look Steve. Just make sure you're wearing your bullet proof armour." Smirking Nat left, nodding to Wanda as they passed eachother.   
"What was that?" Vision asked holding the crutches as Wanda sat down in her room.  
"Nothing much." Smirking Wanda remembered the little plan herself and Natasha spun to get the boys to realise they were idiots. They already knew it had been a mistake but getting them to admit it to themselves was another feat in itself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence ive had my first week of A-Levels and hadn't died so thats good so this is kinda shit but it needed to happen to move the plot along.  
> Feel free to drop a comment reading them makes my day xoxo (yet another update on my phone sorry guys)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter ;)

T'Chilla had had enough of Steve's Bucky up dates saying his friend was grumpy, withdrawn, irritable aka Bucky when they brought him to the tower after the Civil war, as the media dubbed it!   
He was on his way to Denmark after speaking with some politicians in DC so decided to force Steve, Same and Bucky with him. It was a diplomatic meeting to observe a HYDRA meeting, all three of the men agreed it would be a good idea for Bucky to channel his anger at something constructive. The plan was to sit in a busy club and watch from afar as the commanders met and had their meeting, T'Chilla was ignored by HYDRA. A king from a impoverished nation wasn't important, they didn't know about Wakanda's hidden treasures! 

Bucky eventually agreed and Sam made sure Bucky looked the part with a dark shirt which hugged his muscles and had the top couple of buttons undone with his black jeans. Steve wore a white dress shirt with dark wash jeans and his hair was messed up in a stylish way. T'Chilla wore similar to Bucky while Sam went for style point with a deep red shirt and black jeans.   
Walking into the club everyone turned and looked, not recognising Captain America and his friends, however women gaped and rubbed their thighs together and a few men winked and nodded as they passed. The four men managed to grab a table in the corner out of the eye range of HYDRA but so they could see them.  
"I'm getting drinks. Steve you're acting tipsy if they look over." Sam took charge loving everything about this mission!   
"Sam do you want to dance?" Steve teased.  
"Always!" grinning Steve went with Same over to the bar to order drinks and to hopefully make him less happy about being surrounded by sexy women and equally attractive guys.   
"Hey boys. anyone want to dance?" A woman in a dress that just covered the bits that needed covering asked.  
"You speak English?"  
"I work as translator and I heard your friends talking and guessed you did to." Her smile was warm and had a pretty face but the men declined.  
"I think my blond friend would like a dance, tell him I told you." Bucky smirked, knowing Steve didn't want to dance like this, all grinding and rubbing crotches.   
"Aren't you a kind person, what got your panties in a bunch?" A familiar voice spoke after the woman left to speak to Steve. She was hitting it off with Sam instead.   
"Sophie?" Bucky turned around and saw Sophie, his Sophie, as he referred to her privately. "We didn't follow you."  
"I know. This is the panther?" She looked at T'Chilla, silently judging the man.  
"I take it you are the reason Bucky has been so depressed."  
"Probably, but it was his fault so whatever." Bucky was trying to stop himself hugging her and never letting her go, maybe just hiding her from the male gazes she was attracting in her dress. It ended mid-thigh, with a sweeping neckline which emphasised her breasts. Two straps held it up the black fabric, her legs were never ending in her sky-high stilettos. A silver chocker and ear rings glinted in the multicoloured lights and her cheekbones looked so sharp they could cut. She glanced at the HYDRA officials and smirked.  
"It's not a coincidence you're here is it?"   
"No. How about we dance." Not waiting for a reply she grabbed Bucky's hand an dragged him onto the dance floor before swaying her hips seductively to the beat and bass of the music, quickly Bucky imitated her movements and was grinding against her. She turned them so they were facing each other and threw her arms over his shoulders and leaned her head back. "You look good, Sam did well dressing you."  
"How did you know it was Sam?"   
"Just because I left doesn't mean I'm going to stop keeping an eye on you."  
"Bucky! Bucky we have to go!" Steve pulled Bucky from Sophie, not noticing who it was. Steve managed to get to them before the screaming started.  
"That's my cue to go. See you around." Sophie breathed into his ear and let herself get lost inside the screaming mass of people running from the dance floor and towards and exits they could.  
"What the hell happened?" Bucky shouted.  
"Someone got to them and they took their drinks and just started throwing up blood!"  
"Was it Sophie?" T'Chilla asked once all four men were outside with everyone else.   
"Maybe."  
"Wait, Sophie was here?" Sam almost shouted. Steve dragged them all into an alley so they could speak a little more privately.   
"Yes. She was who I was dancing with."  
Sophie sat on a fire escape above their heads, enjoying their conspiracies and trying not to giggle. Danny sat next to her, flicking his forked tongue every so often and watching the ambulances bring out the bodies in body bags smirking, snake venom will be fun to watch spill out over the media!  
Sophie nudged him and pointed to the men before handing her shoes to him and dropping down three floors to the dirty floor and landing silently. She leaned against the wall and waited for them to notice her, trying not to laugh in the process.   
"Holy shit!" Sam shouted an Danny laughed through his nose trying to stay quiet. He knew from the short time they had been working together Sophie liked making people jump out of their skin.  
"Hello again. I like your speculation it wasn't me. I've been enjoying myself, work's a bitch. You better be nice to your waiters because we can spit in your food."  
"As if you could get a real job, you've been too busy taking down HYDRA." Bucky was the only person Danny had seen get away with talking to Sophie like that, the last guy was a civilian and was still in hospital.  
"Ahhh that wasn't completely me, I only took down three bases. Was it eleven that went down, I loose count of the ones The avengers actually take down.  
"They destroyed zero babe." Danny shouted. "There aren't any to remember."  
"Thanks." Sophie looked up with her disarming smile that never failed to make Danny's trousers tight, they could work on that later he thought with a smirk at the faces of the men Sophie said knew her. They were shocked and Bucky borderline angry at his endearment. Danny jumped down next to Sophie but landed a little less gracefully than she did.   
"Meet Danny. He's not fan."   
"As if you are." He whispered in Sophie's ear, enjoying the poorly veiled rage on Bucky's face. He slipped a hand around her hip and let it sit their, keeping eye contact with the assassin. "Why the gloves?" He asked as if he didn't know about the metal arm. A growl escaped Bucky's throat and he grabbed at Danny's throat with his flesh hand.   
Danny was too busy having his laugh chocked out of him and Sophie jut playfully sighed. "If you want to end up like those men I'd swap arms." Bucky stuttered and Danny took that moment to slither out of the grip and join Sophie who ran her fingers over the bruises that were decorating his throat.  
"That was you. But how did you get the venom?" Steve was in Captain mode now.   
"How do you know it was venom?"  
"I know my poisons." Steve narrowed his eyes as Sophie let Danny wrap his arms around her curvy waist which was emphasised in her skin tight dress. Instead of explaining he let his fangs show and the four men watched shocked as the venom dripped from the two pointed and elongated teeth!   
"Hot right?"  
"I wasn't thinking that." Sam looked with disgust as they sunk back into the soft pink gums and the forked tongue flicked across them, cleaning the drips of venom away that lingered rudely.   
"Sophie come home." Steve asked, cutting to the chase. Danny tightened his arms and moved an little defensively, watching Sam and T'Chilla, Sophie would obviously be watching the super soldiers.  
"It wasn't my home Steve." The playfully dangerous tone was back and Danny could feel he little space in his trousers rapidly getting less and less. "It was a prison, I just didn't know it."   
"It's the snake isn't it?" Bucky was already planning his murder and it was clear to see.  
"Well a good fuck buddy doesn't hurt." His fists tightened and Everyone looked at Bucky. "What's got you worked up Barnes?"  
"You know what." Steve was remembering his conversation with Bucky about love that they had shortly after Sophie left, a way of getting him to accept his feelings, it had been useless but maybe this was good. Bucky was jealous and maybe he would see that as a sign he cared about her more than he realised! T'Chilla was wisely staying quiet and so was Sam, this was between Sophie and Bucky.  
"I don't. I thought you cared but clearly I was wrong."  
"And you think he does?"  
"No! We have an agreement and part of it is a good fuck, no feelings."  
"Should I be honoured you're in love with her and I have her?" Sighing Sophie managed to get Bucky and his back before her could snap Danny's neck. She looked bored and nodded to Danny who walked passed and climber up the ladders of the fire escape.   
"If you want to act like an adult and not a jealous teen then meet me tomorrow at lunch." With that Sophie jumped gracefully and grabbed the end of the fifth floor railing and pulled herself over it. Just like that they were gone!

After ten minutes of silence in the alley T'Chilla spoke, "She sure leaves an impression." Sam and Steve glared as Bucky growled.  
"We really need to talk about your jealousy issues." Sam said stepping towards Steve just in case.  
"I'm not jealous."  
"YOU ARE!" The others shouted. A squeak was hear above them and Bucky's head shot up in a flash.   
"Ok, maybe a little." He stood up, a little card falling from his shirt with neat handwriting scrawled across it.   
"That's a restaurant, local, good food. I saw it earlier today." Steve said.  
"How do you know about the food?"  
"I ordered some."  
"I wanted food earlier." Bucky pouted.   
"Save the pout power for tomorrow! We can get some tomorrow." Steve clapped Bucky's shoulder before the four went to their hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so please be kind but feel free to give cinstructive criticism. Love you all :)

Sophie woke up with a sinfully good tongue working between her legs! As she quickly came to she could feel the light suction on her clit and a couple of fingers working in her pussy. Moaning she could feel the coil threatening the snap in an explosion of pleasure. She could feel the smirk against her and the suction around her button intensified, a couple of kitten licks was what sent her over the edge, white sparks exploding behind her eyes as her back arched and she let out a load moan. Eventually the pleasure subsided amd Danny crawled up her body, kissing up her stomach and the fleshy parts of her breasts that were heaving due to trying to catch her breath.  
"Morning."   
"I love these wake up calls."   
"Same!" As he spoke Danny slammed his cock into her dripping pussy, still wet from her earlier climax. He started hammering home, hard enough for the bed to shake and bang against the wall in time with his rough thrusts.   
This wasnt making love, this was fucking! But they both loved it, they loved the rough thrusts and Sophie craved the slight pain that mixed with the pleasure as he nudged her cervix with each drive of his trim hips. Having woken up enough to take over Sophie flipped them over so she was on top and riding him, circling her hips every so often to get the depth they both wanted.   
"You're so hot." Danny gasped grasping her hips to help with the up and down rhythm. The coil was tightening again in both of them, Danny sat up and sucked a rosy nipple in between his lips. 

Groaning Sophie couldnt help but put that image away for later. Just as they were both about to finish Sophie felt his fangs graze her nipple and she exploded around him, walls clenching and quivering and milking Danny for all he's worth. Shudding with the aftershocks they lazily pumped in and out a few more times before untangling themselves and lying next to eachother enjoying afterglow of their joint climax.   
"Good morning babe." Danny smirked, licking the reminants of Sophies juices from around his mouth. Watching and smirking she reached over and kissed him deeply, shoving her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself.   
"God girl. Leave before I never let you!"  
"As if you could stop me." Sophie winked and chuckled as Danny hissed playfully. 

Standing under the frankly pathetic excuse for a shower Sophie cleaned herself up. When they both ran into eachother in Bangkok taking diwn a HYDRA base they hit it off. He was hot and was good in bed and Sophie was angry. He lived angry sex and Sophie needed a release hence their agreement was formed, no feelings, no obligations. Just gunpowder, murder and sex with the odd bit of sightseeing thrown in for good measure. 

They had settled in Denmark for about six months and were enjoying the domestic life of jobs and a shitty appartment coupled with the leather and guns of their evenings or weekends where they would distroy HYDRA. Danny found it hilarious about the Avengers lack of ability to distroy the organisation and found it even more funny when Sophie explained where she had come from! Needless to say the little run in the evening before had worked him up so much nether had barley slept much, Danny the little shit could sleep while Sophie was a work but at least he woke her up well. If she could Sophie would be telling everyone to get yourself a partner with a forken tongue because it encased the clit perfectly and it drove her wild!

Leaving work after her morning shift Sophie grabbed her bag and called out goodbye in Danish before ducking out of the bike repare shop and walked down the street to the address she gave Bucky. He was stood outside the shop with his hands holding a man bag. On his metal hand he had a glove that was the same colour as his skin, he looked nervous. Smirking Sophie walked over and wuickly ordered a coffee before dragging him away down the street, engaging in small talk.  
"How are you enjoying your vacation?"  
"It's good. I didnt expect to run into you here."  
"I heard whispers T'Chilla was coming over. Steve as well, I guessed you'd be dragged along as part of the set."   
"I'm sorry."  
"You'll have to be more specific." Sitting down on a bench by a lake Sophie pulled out some stale bread she and Danny hadn't gotten round to eating. Tareing bits off Sophie handed some to Bucky before throwing pueces to the ducks. To anyone looking in they were two friends enjoying the nice weather.  
"Agreeing to it. Not telling you. Making you think you were a prisoner." Sighing he pulled out some papers in a plastic file and handed them to Sophie. "Fury owed me for something, that's everything he found on you before Pierce got you."   
Sophie froze looking at the front of the file: Sophie Ashley Haynes. There was a picture of her when she was about four, when she moved to the kids home she had been in before HYDRA. Her light hair was chopped to just above her shoulders and she had a huge smile on her face, a few freckles dancing across her pale skin, grey eyes sparkling. It was almost a different person to who she saw in the mirror now. Taking the papers Sophie ran her fingers lightly across the last names as if it was the most precious, delicate thing in the world and would disappear if she held it too tight!  
"I don't expect to make up for anything but you should know what you can about your past." Not trusting her voice Sophie just nodded and put the papers in her bag, not trusting her own voice. The confidence she fel just thirty short minutes ago was gone.   
"You made an impression on T'Chilla." Bucky chuckled, "You're the first super soldier hes met and not tried to fight!"  
"Dont blame him, you and Steve are shits!" Chuckling Bucky leaned back against the bench, Sophies tone was slightly more playful. Not safe but she wasn't nuclear in the moment. The depression he'd felt over the previous eight months seemed to lift, the sun felt warmer, the world less bleak!  
"Who was the man with you last night, I'm surprised you have a boyfriend to be truthful."  
"Truth is good. We met in Bangkok, HYDRA tried to experiment on him since he's inhuman, we were both actually trying to take that base down and we just decided if we had eachothers backs in the field we would be more effective."  
"When did it become so serious you didnt kill him for calling you babe?" The laugh threw him off gaurd.  
"We aren't a couple, he did it to annoy you, its like foreplay for him."  
"So sex is the main reason besides HYDRA you stuck with him?"  
"Besides HYDRA its the only reason." Turning Sophie faced Bucky slightly. "You hurt me. I felt like I could trust you and like I could maybe trust Steve. You both said I could leave and I believed you and it hurt to leave but I could never kill you, any of you but mainly you two and I don't know why. It's the reason I didn't kill you last night, unless you forced me I couldn't kill you and that scares me."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I'm asking you to not lie to me and I should give you the same back. T'Chilla said youd been really low and if that was because of me then I'm sorry, I was scared you were going to try and keep me a prisoner and I remembered everything they made us do. I dont want to feel that helpless ever again but you make me feel helpless and its confusing." Turning away Sophie focused on two ducks swimming together gently through the water. 

Bucky couldnt keep his eyes off of Sophie, genuanly shocked she was brave enough to tell him this! He hurt her and she apologised! In his head he saw the picture of the happy little girl on the front of the file and then he looked at Sophie, really looked.   
Her eyes were tired and full of the horrors she had seen. Every so often some sound in thedistance would make her shoulders tense and she would blink rapidly for a second or two before scraping her finger tips against her nails! He wanted to kick himself for not noticing before, the alarm incident wasn't a one off like everyone thought it was just an extream version of what she lived with.   
Her profile was truley beautiful and her eyes scanned the area subtly all the time, her mind hating the exposure but keeping it from being obvious. He wanted to take her somewhere safe and it was there on that bench he realised how much Steve had said was true. Sam, unfortunatly, as well. He loved this woman who was as broken as him, as strong as him and as vulnerable as him.  
"What are you thinking about?" Her gentle voice cut the silence.   
"Something Steve said."  
"What did golden boy say this time to make that brain switch on?"  
"Oh god you've had eight months to get more nicknames, shit!" They both chuckled, "He said I didn't realise how much I cared about you."  
"Is he right?"  
"Yes."   
"Where are the others now?"  
"Probably trying to find Danny. Maybe get him to talk." Sophie didnt seem bothered. "Do you need to warn him?"  
"No. He can look after himself, no obligations remember. I could leave right now and he wouldn't care and vice versa. It's more of a mutual benefiting agreement but as soon as it doesnt benefit one then whatever really." Sophie shrughed and Bucky watched as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.  
"You're blushing."  
"Well done your enhanced eyesight still works." The reply was dry and snarky, coupled with a smirk.  
"Why you blushing doll?"   
"Danny's given me some good memories."   
"Really we decide to have a walk and hear that! Come on!"  
"Who let the bird out the cage?"  
"Forgot how much off an asshole you are Sophie." Sam grinned and sat next to her. Steve scratched his brow looking very sheepish as Bucky glared at him and Sophie gave him a knowing look. T'Chilla put out his hand for Sophie to shake.  
"We didn't meet properly. I am T'Chilla."  
"Ahhh yes the cat man who plays king during the day and leads a secluded double life guarding Wakanda. Don't look surprised I know a lot all the Avengers!" Grinning Sophie shock the hand and watched T'Chilla try to deduce her.   
"I'm sorry Sophie. Bucky said we should speak to you about what we did but I pursaded him not to. If you're mad at anyone it should be me.'  
"I am don't worry about that. When are you all leaving Denmark?"  
"A couple of days, if you wanted to come back to the States with us you could."  
"What would be in it for me that I don't have here?" Sophie turned to Bucky who looked like a little child, scared of loosing a precious item.

Sam looked on in wonder at the silent conversation happening between the two assassins.   
A phone buzzed and Sophie pulled it out of her bag, her gaze resembling that of a preditor as it spotted its hunt.   
"Who fancies a little side mission?"

 

In an hour T'Chilla realised why Sophie was so dangerous, she was dressed in an airhostesses uniform she has taken out of a locker at the airport and was shamlessly flirting with a HYDRA agent. The men were on the roof listening through some ear comms. A giggle sounded through and Sophie was following the man towards the private plane.   
Once inside she sat down cooing over the interior as two other men joined the one she has spoken two and were discussing something at the back of the plane.  
"Sound the fire alarm." She muttered. They did as they were told.  
Sounds of confusion filled the plane and the four mens ears for about five secinds before five shots were heard. Three for the HYDRA men. One for the pilot and one fore the lock on the door! 

Sophie pulled the door back and sighed. She had hoped Danny wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed but apparently he had. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she walked out of the plane, gun in the bag. Airports were tough to break into but with the fire alarm they were easy to get out of. She quickly rounded away from the airport and got into the car to wait for the boys who joined her shortly after they were sure she had gotten out.  
"Where's snake boy?"  
"Dead." She shrugged, pulling her hair out if the uncomfortably tight hairdo she had thrown it inbefore engaging.  
A chorus of "Sorry" littered the car.  
"Dont be. The only realy reason I stayed around was for the sex." Steve blushed to his ears and Sam groaned. Bucky was in the passenger seat and clenched his fists, anger over running his system for some reason.   
He knew the reaosn but still, he didn't really want to say it yet.  
"So whats next for you?" T'Chilla asked.  
"Guess Denmark isn't safe for a bit. Might as well take you up on that offer to get state side."  
"You coming home?" Steve asked hopefully, the compound had felt weird without her in it.  
"Wouldnt you like to know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the good stuff ;)

The plane ride back to the states reminded Sophie of her plane trip with Steve when she saved his ass from HYDRA. it seemed only yesterday that had actually happened and it was messing with her head a little, the perception of time always freaked her if Sophie was honest.  
Knowing that T'Chilla had tried to kill Bucky made Sophie wary of him. Yes he had seen sence and saved him and they seemed friends now, but that didnt mean he wouldn't hurt her! Sophies favourite priority was staying alive so she could kill another day.

At the landing strip a car was waiting and Steve had said he would drive. He liked driving it relaxed him, the sounds of a car and the feel of wind rushing through the windows was a guilty pleasure he loved.  
"Wanda and Natasha will be especially glad to see you." Sam said as they steppedonto the tarmac that hadbecome warm in the beating sun.  
"I never said I would go back to the compound. I said states."   
"You know they will learn from their mistakes Sophie. Please come home."  
"I dont care tweety I'm not going back now. If the invatation is there later on amd I'm ready then yes I might but for now I just can't! I'll keep in touch but I wont go there just yet." Nodding sadly Sam understood what she meant. He was now worried about how Bucky would react.   
"Where will you go?"   
"Probably the safe house we were in before you ran off." Sophie teased Bucky, keeping the mood light. "I ditched most of my gear and there is spares there."  
"Could I maybe come with you? I get it if you dont want me to but I just want to make sure youre safe." The puppy dog eyes were out and the voice of a scared kid was not helping Sophie's resolve.  
"You can but will you be ok? It was a HYDRA strong hold."  
"If you're safe and I can make sure of that then yes."  
"Theres a spare motorbike in the garage." Steve threw some keys to Bucky. "This is an Avengers landing strip so we have spare veachles." He used the Captain-is-proud smile which did things to Sophie. Secretly any priase made her melt and her knees go weak!  
"The black one right?"  
"Yeah. Keep in touch, both of you, Captains orders." Simultaniously both super soldierspulled out a salute to mock Steve who groaned as Sam tried to hold back a laugh.   
"See you boys. Nice to meet you cat man!"  
"Its black Panther."  
"Its an over grown house cat." Sophie smirked as Steve pulled him away and rolled his eyes playfully. Sam followed saying something about how its not just him thay thought it was weird at first.

With Bucky driving Sophie let her hair billow out behind her. She didnt need a helmet but had one on anyway. Her slightly shorter hair length was probably easier on a bike, no hair ties needed because it wasn't in her face. Danny had laughed when she cute it a couple of inches below her shoulders, saying there was less to grab in bed, she didnt care about his opinion or anyone elses really. The pair pulled up and hide the sleek black bike in the camoflaged garage and jumped down the hatch, hidden in a bush, before entering the code.   
The safe house was an old undergrpund bunker which had basic plumbing, the electrisity came from a near by river and water was supplied and filtered into it. The cold never bothered ether Bucky or Sophie since their metabolism made them super warm. There was a few beds that were basic but good enough and plenty of cupboards with cans of soup and pasta and rice for days. Sophie was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt she changed into on the plame amd Bucky wore his jeans and button up flannel shirt.   
"The memories here." Sophie mussed turning on a fan to try and disrupt the thin layer of dust and get it out of the bunker.  
"Yeah." Bucky checked the rooms. Nirmally Sophie would join him and help but he insisted so she checked the food in the cupboards. Enough for a few days even with his increased hunger!  
"Are you sure youre ok about Danny?"  
"Yeah it was just sex and a murder buddy. Why?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.  
"I just wanted to be sure." She simply nodded then sighed.  
"Im getting a shower." 

During Sophies shower Bucky started to try and do something, anything to keep his mind off of the beautiful woman, who was currently naked, only a wall or two away! These past few months had been hell. He grudgingly accepted he like her more than he should and then when Danny was protective he felt so jealous it made him want to punch the man so hard he lost a few teeth. Last time they were here he was so emotionally shreaded he didn't realise how much Sophie had looked after him. She made sure he ate, gave him time to think and process hell she even let him leave her when she probably needed him to stick around! This time though he was adimant to do right by her and look after her, she had somewhat liked Danny and her eyes seemed subdued after his death, it was hard to grieve when you refused to believe someone meamt something.   
"Tin Man!"  
"Yes."   
"I forgot a changed of clothes and my bags on the bike can you grab me some?"  
"One second." Walking over to the hatch and climbing the ladder Bucky grabbed her bag before getting back in. He emptied the bag in the bed and saw some black denim short and a fitted green t-shirt. Sophie chose this moment to walk out wrapped up in a towel skin slightly glistening from the odd water droplet left on her skin.   
Feeling his jeans getting tighter Bucky handed the clothes to her. The tension was thick and hung heavy in the air as Sophie took the clothes. Her fingers brushed his and they both gasped a little sparks of attraction ran up their arms. Bucky smirked, he knew this feeling from his days before and during the war before he was drafted, the intamacy of a pretty woman and him alone in a confined space.  
Sophie was less experianced, she had uses sex as a way of getting information for HYDRA and as a brief stree relief with Danny but this was the first time she felt anything like attraction on this deep a level.  
"You ok doll?" Bucky rasped causing Sophie to look at him, turned on and slightly confused as to how a little touch could cause such a big reaction.  
Swallowing she challened him through her gaze before speaking, "like what you see soldier?" The normally bold quip was spoken softer with an unspoken challenge.   
"With you I always do."  
"A naked woman is never a horrible sight."  
"Oh doll, you are never a horrible sight. You are so beautiful you could disarm any man or woman with a flash of them lovely eyes."  
"As if you havent used that before."  
"First time I meant it in a long while baby girl." Taking a step forward Bucky gently put the clothes on the pile of items from Sophie's bag. 

Sophies breathing was deeper, her grey eyes darker, pupils blown out so a small ring of grey framed them. The dark blue towel stood out against her pale skin. Bucky ran his flesh hand over her arm, fingers dancing over the soft skin.   
"Its intense isnt it. The serum heightens every feeling, every sense, every touch. I can see your heart beating from the pulse in your neck. You want something baby?"  
Sophie didn't know how to respond. Foreplay had never been on the table really so this build up was messing with her perseptions of sex, who knew it would ever be this intense. The slight touches were travelling down to between her legs and she cpuld feel the heat gathering there. Bucky smiled kindly, the bastard knew what he was doing!  
"Does it feel the same for you?" Sophie asked quietly, placing her hand on his chest where he had undone a few of the top buttons ehile she was in the shower. A small shudder answered her question.  
"God yes." He groaned. Suddenly Bucky placed his metal hand on the small of her back and pulled Sophie close, there lips just a small distance apart.  
Silently asking for permission.  
Sophie answered by kissing him! It seemed clique to Sophie to say it but the attraction shot through her like lightening and she cpuldnt keep the small moan in! Taking this opportunity Bucky deepened the kiss by plundging his tounge into her mouth. His flesh hand moving to stroke the side of her face, passion and emotion mixing together to create a heavyly intoxicating atmosphere that had them both drunk in lust. Both sets of eyes blown out, Bucky had long ago lost the battle of space in his jeans, cock standing fully at attention and Sophie could feel her nipples hardening under the towel she still clutched to her.   
Breaking away they caught their breath.  
"Is this what you meant in the park?"  
"Yes. During these months i tried not to think about you and when I did it took everything in me to no think about yoy naked and writhing on my bed because of the pleasure I was giving you." The mix of words and his intense gaze made Sophie's eyes flutter shut, she let out a shakey breath and looked deep into his eyes. Honesty shined though like a blazing fire against a black sky! "I can make you scream doll and make you feel so good. Please let me." Clutching onto his biceps Sophie nodded. "Tell me. I need to hear you say it, if you say no we stop no hard feelings but if you want this I need to hear you say it."  
"James Barnes, you better make good on those promises." As soon as words were out of her mouth Bucky picked Sophie up and ripped the towel from her body! Grabbing her legs he pulled her up his body and kissed her as Sophies lomg legs wrapped around his waist and her hands connected behind his head, returning the kiss with equal measure to him! Bucky walked to the bed and put her down so her head was on the pillows and kicked his shoes off. As he was unbuckling his belt Sophie quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slowly slid the shirt off his body her hands roaming the skin newly exposed to her, hard muscle begging to be touched. She let go of his waist as Bucky kicked his jeans off leaving him with only his boxers on which quickly joined his clothes and her towel on the floor!

Looking down at Sophie fully naked and exposed to him was a sight from heaven. Her skin was smooth and soft and bare. Flushed from her arousal and her breasts heaved with each breath.   
Sophie happily returned the favour and looked at Bucky, the man had a torso carved from marble by the greeks and his cock was hard and long, thick and ready for action. Bucky broke her from her thoughts by kissing down her jaw following an invisible trail down her neck sucking a certain point that made her moan unashamed and loud. This seemed to spur him on as he kissed slightly rougher, mouthing at her tits and letting his mouth close around on achingly hard nipple. As his sinfully warm and wet mouth abused her nipple Sophie ran her hands down his back and arms, settling in strokinf his chest and slightly digging her nails in when he gave a particularily good flick of his tounge. He had been right that the serum made everything more intense, she lived in a bright and intense world but this was another level! Every touch set fire under her skin and added to the coiling in her stomach.  
"Bucky I cant... god..." smirking he switched to her other nipple and his flesh hand moved the one that was previously in his mouth, rubbing and flicking the reddened bud.   
"You like that sweet girl. You like me worshipping your perfect tits like this? Youre soaking wet and I havent even touched this pretty pussy. I can smell it, god youre perfect." A mixture of his words and actions on her tits sent her ober the edge, shamelessly humping against his leg. Bucky worked her though her explosive orgasm and slowly worked down to the occasional flick of his tounge as his eyes fell on her blissed out face.  
"Hey doll. You still with me?"  
"Hell yes." Smirking Sophie kissed him deeply running her hands through his hair, enjoying the silky texture. 

Bucky's cock was throbbing with want by this point but he was determined not to cum like a teenager and wait until Sophie was writhing againat him screaming, that thought didnt help his cause one bit. Her skilled hamds rubbing over his dick didnt help as well.  
"Baby tonights about you."  
"What happens if I want this cock inside me now?"  
"God youre dirty!" He moaned his hips bucking against her wet core. "If thats what you want then its what you shall get." Sophie linded his cock uo against her enterance and Bucky pushed in slowly but steadily until all of him was inside her. The both let out a heady moan of pleasure. Bucky filling Sophie up and hitting all those good spots and Sophie's walls clutching him so tight.  
"Fuck baby. Youre so tight and wet, like you were made just for me, my perfect woman." He felt her involentary clench. It took him a second to realise it was his words. He started moving his hips in and out slowly dragging his dick against the spot that had her eyes rolling back into her head.   
"You like it when I talk to you? Or is it when I tell you how good you are, how all these little gasps youre making turn me on to the point of loosing control. Or is it a mixture?" Sophie closed her eyes and tried to hold back a gasp but Bucky shushed her with kisses along her jaw as his pace picked up.  
"I told you I'd have you screaming so dont hold back baby. Let go. No one can hear us and I want to hear every sound that comes out of those perfect lips." His Brooklyn drawl was slowly killing Sophie amd she knew she wouldn't last long if he kept running his mouth and he knew it too. He was praying for her to cum so he could come with her. He knew both of them had a short refectory period so after that he could take his time making her fall apart with a pleasure over load.   
"Come on baby give it to me, I knkw your close." He let his talentled fingers brush down her tight body and he wuickly found her clit and started rubbing it aggressivly, putting to memory how she liked it best after trying a few different speeds and pressures. Quickly her back snapped up shiving her tits in his face, walls clenching so hard he had no choice but to cum deep and hard inside of her burying his face in the nock between her shoulder and slender neck. Panting he felt her orgasm start to subside but he stayed inside of her never wuite getting less then half hard.   
"Youre too good at this." Sophie panted.  
"I havent even started." Bucky grinned wickedly before starting a long night of making Sophie scream and getting them both lost in orgasms.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky woke up feeling stated and could hold the satisfied smirk back. The bed next to him was empty but he could hear the shower running, he felt the sheets but they were cold meaning Sophie had been up for a while. The water stopped running and he could hear her stepping out of the shower so Bucky decided to get up.  
He found some old sweat pants and couldnt be arsed finding a shirt, maybe it wont stay on for a long a little voice piped up inside of him. His smirk widened.

Sophie heard the bed frame creak as Bucky got out of it so just towel dried her hair and grabbed an oversized t-shirt and tied it in a knot above the high waisted jeans. She found several cans of baked beans and put them all on so there would be enough for them both to eat.  
"You suit shorter hair." A deep voice wrapped itself around her and she stired the pot over the gas stove.  
"Its more practical." Bucky just hummed and stepped forward. His heat hitting Sophies back before he wrapped his arms arpund her like he had t night when they had eventually finished fucking. She had spent most of her shower time trying to figure out what the hell it was they were now, not in a sterio-typical sense just a, I'm confused sense.   
She was distracted from her thoughts by Bucky mouthing softly at her neck, quickly finding that damned spot that had her shuddering when he kissed it.  
"Bucky. Food." Groaning Bucly pulled awya and by some miricle managed to find two clean bowls and a plate. Plate being for the beans that wont fit in Buckys bowl. Quickly the food was served up and they got to eating.  
"I'm going to stay here for a bit so I'll need to do some shopping today. Are you coming with me?"   
"I dont want to be away from you." Confidence oozed off of Bucky and he enjoyed the little blush that spread across Sophie's face. "I enjoyed last night."  
"Me too." Sophie smiled shyly.  
"I meant what I said about not being away from you. And what I said in the park."  
"I know."   
"Whats wrong Sophie?" Sighing Sophie put her spoon down before it got to her mouth.  
"This isnt healthy Buck. Youre doing to well and with out past us being, you know, intamate, might not be the best thing for you." Calmly putting his own spoon down as well Bucky moved closer and took one of Sophies hands. He kept his eyes on her hand as he played with her fingers and palm as he tried to come up with the words to reassure her. She had piano players fingers, long and slender.   
"Sophie I care about you a lot and laat night was amazing, I think after everything we both have been through finding a completely healthy relationship is near damn impossible! I care about you and I wont pressure you to do anything you dont want to, this is down to you, but just know I want this if you do. Fuck the rules, fuck the world, fuck whoever says its bad! I think God owes us some happiness."  
"You've met a Norse ddmi-god and still believe in Christianity?"  
"Dont change the subject, I grew up around nuns. Im serious Sophie." Over his little speech he had raised his eyes to see Sophie's reactions and he wasnt disappointed by the smile.   
A smile that made his heart skip a beat and flutter at the same time. A smile that he would loose his other arm for. A smile that... this time is was Buckys thoughts that were interrupted as Sophie leaned in, a little cautiously, her lips landing on his so softly he might not believe they were really there. He scooted even closer lettinf his legs fall just the outside of Sophie's. 

The kiss was a gamble but god it felt so good! This was addicting Sophie thought enjoying the feel of Buckys flesh hand gently restong on her cheek and the metal one resting on her outer thigh. Suddenly the ontact didnt seem enough and Sophie was hauled off her chair on to his lap. The food well and truely forgotten! Sophie let one hand wind into the ends of his dark hair and the other rested on his wide shoulders for balance. Buckys thighs had always been a fasination to Sophie and now she was sat on them making out with the owner of said lusious thighs and it would be a lie to say it wasnt turning her on just a little!   
Both of the let out a soft moan and in that instant Buckys tounge entered her mouth and it was wonderful. A little heat was building in her lower regons and Sophie shifted a little to try and make it more comfortable, instead she brushed up against Buckys hard cock and groaned.  
"That is what you do to me doll. And I can tell you're as ready as I am." Sophie hadnt really noticed since she was overwhelmed with sensation but one hand had slid down her back was resting just under the waistband of her jeans at the back. Now said hand pushed her forward till she was almost sat on his dick through their clothes, his sinful mouth next to her ear.  
She couldnt help it. She bucked towards him trying to get some friction, slightly embarrassed she immediately stopped all movement and buried her head in the crock of Buckys neck! This man was making her not only very turned on but vulnerable but emotionally and physically, the feelings she was feeling were confusing but thankfully Bucky didnt laugh, of course he wouldnt.   
"Baby girl that feels really good." Gently he slipped his hand lower so it was resting over her panties but under the black denim and he started rubbing her ass and subtly helping her grind against him.   
Getting frustrated at the lack of friction Sophie groaned and Bucky smiled. He removed his hand from her ass reluctantly and brought it round to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zip.   
"Is it ok if i take these off?" Sophie nodded, checks flushed and her lips red from their forceful kissing. In a flash Bucky stood and let Sophies jeans fall before sitting back down and kicking them somewhere in the room. Grey eyes blazing and staring at the deep blue ones Sophie smurked as Bucky noticed her t-shirt, well his really. Animalisticlly he groaned deep in his chest before undoing the knot watching the material fall to about her hips before it bunched up since Sophie was straddling his wide and powerful thighs!   
"You look good in my clothes doll. I might not want to share you with the world looking this ravashing." Blushing Sophie rocked her hips a little making both of them moan. Both hand returned to her ass, one hand on each check. The feel of his rough hands kneeding her flesh was electric each slight movement adding to the heat pooling between her legs as she rocked against him, desparate for friction.   
"Fuck." She groaned after a particularily good thrust that rubbed her clit perfectly through her panties.  
"Can I help?" The wicked promise in those beautiful blue eyes was too much to say no to. Nodding Bucky leaned back a little in the chair and watched Sophies face as his legs spread just a little wider so there was room for his hands to slip between them and get better access to her soacked pussy. Humming in approval Bucky gently peeled the fabric to the side and ran his middle finger through her folds and uo to the clit.   
Sophie moaned and bucked on reflex as his finger brushed the nerves that were alight with pleasure. Teasingly he ran his finger up and down several times, committing to memory the spots that make her close her eyes of gasp before he pushed a finger inside of her.  
"God, fuck Buck!"  
"Yeah. This feel good, I guess it does since your pussy is clenching around me already." He added another finger and let the heel if his hand brush her clit being careful not to add too much pressure, he wanted her to build so this orgasm would be explosive. Secretly he was determimed to prove he was better than Danny but also he got pleasure from seeing Sophie in pleasure.  
"Youre teasing me."  
"Trust me doll. It'll feel amazing." He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear as he added a third finger, crooking them just so as he found that sweet spot inside if her, rubbing against it hard and making sure his heel was applying pleanty of pressure againat her clit. 

Sophie rocked helpless against the onslaught of pleasure singing through her veins and assulting every nerve in her body. She felt wound up and cpuld feel it building but Bucky would back off when ever she got too close and it was getting too much.  
"Please Bucky I swear to God!" The bastard chuckled and pulled her closer to him joininng them in a brusing kiss as he used his super serum to pump his fingers and rub her clit faster than anyone else could!   
"You nearly there doll? You wanna cum for me yeah, come on give it to me sweetie you can do it. God you have no idea how hot you are, how good you take my fingers into your sweet pussy. You took my cock so well last night and today youre taking my fingers so good. Come on baby let go just feel." The words and his deep raspy voice was enough to push her over the edge! The dam broke and her orgasm crushed through her making her vision blurry and her limbs limp and useless against his still moving hand.   
It was the mist intense experiance she had ever had and Sophie just flopped against his solid chest as the after shocks abused her system making her jerk every so often when Bucky rubbed barley there circles on her clit to carry her through the orgasm.


	16. Chapter 16

After the pair untangled themselves and decided to just ignore the cold breakfast they compiled a shopping list and went into the nearest town.

"I learned how to cook properly, im cooking for you tonight." Sophie beamed as she put some carrots and onions into the cart wirh Bucky tailing behind looking at the food on the shelves, occassionally putting something into the cart.  
"Well I do prefer to be dined before I let anypne have sex with me but youre a special case!" His tone was teasing as he placed a gentle kiss on her check enjoying the pink hue that rose to the skin amd settled.  
"Are you suggesting I took advantage of a lovely lady such as yourself. Scandalous, call the fucking press! Steve should give me a lesson on manners and how to properly court, thank god you aren't a well bred woman or Id have to speak to Thor!" Narrowing his eyes Buckky threw a red pepper at Sophie who easily caught it between her fits of laughter!  
"I'd have you know I am a very well respected lady!" Puffing his chest out Bucky strutted to the end of the isle and grabbed two melons before walking back, "Some men like yourself say my melons are the best in the land." A teenage boy and his mom passed at that moment and the boy lost it at the sight of a butch man as handsome and masculine as Bucky saying he had great melons. The mom also a laughed a little and muttered "young love" under her breath, which both super soldiers heard.   
Sophie wiped her eyes from the tear of laughter and they carried on into the next isle, grabbing potatoes on the way.  
"After this I'm taking you to a little cafe Steve told me about. I text him the general area so he wouldnt panic and try to find us he suggested this little Italian place. We went to Italy in the war and it was beautiful. Ignoring bombs and that kinda shit!"  
"I went to Rome about two years back and I went to the Colasseum, absolutly stunning." Sophie watched as Bucky agreed wholeheartedly and launched into some fact about the Romans.  
He looked like a kid on christmas as he talked about the road and aquaducts and Gladiators!  
"I never realised you were a Roman. I mean I knew you were like a century old but you must be a good few thousand years old to know all this, do you miss the good old days of empires and lion fighting?"   
"You tease but Im old enough to be your great grandad."  
"Dermatologists must hate you, so whats the secret? Do you moisturise?"  
"Why do I miss your jokes again?" Bucky slung an arm over her shoulder and peppered the left side of Sophies face with affectionate kisses. The cart was getting full but that didnt matter, they walked to the town and had a good few re-useable bags to carry everything back in. At the chocolate and sweets isle they both went a little and didnt really care.   
At rhe checkout the lady scanning everything gave them a funny look at the sheer amount if food and the small mountain of chocolate they has amassed.  
"Family's coming over and youd be surprised how many children there are." Sophie smoothly lied to the lady.  
"I know. Im Italian so big family, very close! Its like feeding a zoo when they all come over." Chuckling Bucky handed over a credit card amd payed. The lady, Anya, gave Sophie a thumbs up and pointed to Bucky when his back was turned which made her laugh.  
"Why you laughing?"  
"Well it seems you are quite the Brooklyn babe. Getting all the ladies attention, should I be worried?"  
"The only attention I want us from the woman in front of me." Blushing Sophie stammered out a reply.  
"Suck up."   
"Its not sucking up if it's true doll." That damn grin plastered across his face was really making Sophie think she needed to see a doctor, when ever he pulled it out she could swear her heart skipped a beat. "Anyway how come you have a credit card?"  
"My bank accpunt has been gaining interest since the 40's and the avengers get paid." They both held a large bag in each hand as they walked further into the town.

The weather was a warm caress against Sophie's bare arms and the sun was welcoming. They chatted about nothing and soon found the Italian place Bucky had mentioned. It had a green sign on the door and red and white table cloths with a nice quartet track playing over speakers. Bucky insisted Sophie find a table while he got some menus. Finding a table outside Sophie watched people pass. Some were one their own, somw in pairs or grouos. Each doing something different and she enjoyed watching as they passed by, a few people here and there made eye contact and smiled politly as they walked past on theor way to various places.  
"Clint likes the make stories about where they go and what they do." Sophie looked up ans smiled as Bucky sat down placing his bags next to hers. "I ordered some coke and here is a menu." The menu was white green and red with black writing amd the occasional picture of the food. Bucky was practically salivating over it which made Sophies stomach flutter. Blue eyes met grey eyes and Sophie smirked at being caught.  
"Just looking at the prettiest lady with the best melons." Bucky rolled his eyes and tightened his little man bun he had put in before they left.  
"I'm getting the mushroom and bacon risotto. What about you?"   
"I'm not sure. Its between pizza and spagetti and meatballs."  
"You enjoyed my meatballs last night." Bucky muttered as Sophie took a sip of her drink making her choke a laugh.  
"Bucky! You waited till I was drinking to say that! You're an absolute dickhead!" That infamous smirk was the only reply she got but Sophie chuckled anyway, he wasnt lying.  
"Can I take your orders?" A man about Sophies age asked in his waiters uniform of black pant and t-shirt with a half apron on with a pocket to store his pad and pen.  
"I'll get the Pepperoni pizza please." Sophie looked at Bucky waiting for him to say his order but he was too busy glaring at the waiter. "He'll have the mushroom and bacon risotto, thank you." Sophie gave the man a warm smile as he walked off, ether not noticing or not careing about the glaring assassin.  
"What the hell James?"  
"What." Bucky grumbled out from behind his glass as he took a sip of the cool liquid.  
"You looked about ready to jump over the table and attack him."  
"He was looking at you for too long."  
"He was taking my order and since you didnt speak he didnt look at you. Honestly if you give people that glare of course hes gonna look at me over you, like you can be scary!" Sophie scolded disapproving of his behaviour.  
"He like those women that follow Stark hoping to get in his bed."  
"Bucky." Sophie took his hand from over that table "Are you jealous?"  
"No!" His down right dismissal made Sophie chuckle  
"Its cute."  
"Im not cute." His voice was quiet at this point and grumble-y. Sophie tried to hide hee smile but failed.  
"Im here with you and I'll leave with you. Stop scaring the staff and enjoy the day." Feeling a little reassured by her words Bucky nibbled on the breadsticks that were left by the waiter. 

They fell into a comfortable silence and settled in the sun watching the world go by. At one point Bucky got a text which he quicklt replied to shaking his head fondly before putting the device back in his pocket. The food arrived and Sophie watch Bucky try not to glare at the waiter but failing, muttering a "Thank you" before he left. Sophie tucked straight into her pizza, not having mucg breakfast was making her very hungry, she needed to eat regularily or her metabolism would make her feel like she hadnt eaten in weeks! Bucmy was ravenous too but he always was so there qasnt much change there.   
"I need to send Steve some fucking flowers. This food is amazing!"  
"I'm surprised he even knew of this place, glad the punk did."   
Sophie smiled and looked around infront of them, eyes falling on a little boy tugging on his mothers sleeve and pointing at them. Curiosity getting the better of her Sophie listened to what he was saying.  
"Mommy thats him! Thats Captain Americas friend."  
"Its not. Leave them be."  
"But hes my hero, can I say hello."  
"No. Its just an accident, that man wont be him and is trying to have a meal with his friend." Sighing the luttle boy let go of his moms hand and ran over to them.  
"Are you Captain Americas friend?" The question flustered Bucky since he had been focused on his food.  
"Hansa get back here! I am so sorry, hes a fan of Captain America and the Winter Soldier, i am so sorry." The mother was mortified but Bucky collected him self and smiled.  
"Its ok. I am."   
"Can I see your arm? Its so cool." The child gushed and the mother checks turned the same shade as the red on the table cloth and menu. James laughed and remived his jacket so the kid could see it.  
"Oh my god! Can I have one?" Hansa asked his mom.  
"Lets leave the poor man to his meal."  
"Its ok ma'am. Tell you what Hansa, you take this instead of the arm." Bucky reached into the bag of shopping and handed the kid his baseball hat and placed it on his head.  
"Is she your girlfriend she's really pretty?" Sophie smiled, Bucky grinned wolfishly at her and the mum looked ready for the ground to swallow her up.  
"Yes. This is Sophie and she is my girlfriend, i think she's really pretty too.'   
"Can I have a picture?"   
"Yes little man." Bucky knelt down next to the kid and put his metal arm around his shoulder as the mum pulled her phone out, seemingly giving up on trying to get her son to stop asking questions but she was still smiling that her son got to meet his hero.  
"Can you be in it too?" Hansa asked Sophie.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." His smile was adorable! He was missing a few baby teeth and has chubby cheeks.  
"Okay then." Sophie knelt down to and put an arm around the kids waist as all three smiled.   
"No we should really go. Lets show daddy these pictures." The mom took her sons hand and showed him the phone with the pictures on them. "Thank yoy so much and I am truely sorry for disrupting your meal."  
"Its ok." Bucky saod waving to the kid, Sophie smiled reassuringly at the woman and also waved to the kid as he proudly strutted down the street with a slightly too big hat on his head.

 

Within the hour Tony had the picture, it was posted online, hung up on the communal fridge along with a few others of the avengers with fans. It was like a wall of fame, but on a fridge with ironman magnets holding the printouts up.  
"Who else got spotted?" Steve asked walking over to have a look. "My brother met his hero today. Who else thinks these two should be a couple? #WinterSoldier #Avengers #CelebratySpot #Jealous #datass #Goals #NewOTP? Wow."  
"Yeah the kids sister is a big shot on Instagram. Sophie is now know as Winters woman." Tony was laughing, "She'll hate it! Actually that he new name in my phone.' Tony quickly pulled his Starkphone out and changed the name chuckling and walking away. Steve stayed and looked at the picture for a few minutes smiling to himself. Both of them looked so comfortable around the child and eachother.  
"Damn, Sophie made the fridge of fame already! Girl deserves an award shes up there before Sam." Clint pushed passed and opened the fridge.  
"Hold up! Whos on the fame fridge before me?"  
"Sophie. The girl who posted it thinks they would make a cute couple." Steve explained   
"Damn. I need some fans man, might walk out with the wings on!" Sam grumbled  
"They make a cute couple." Wanda smiled taking the picture off o have a better look. "Natasha, look." The two women shared a look before smirking.  
"Got to go boys, we have a job to do."  
"What job?"   
"Man you dont ask!" Sam groaned knkwing the answer to Steves stupid question.  
"Operation cupid is back on!" Exclaimed Natasha.  
"You were trying to set them up before?" Clint looked confused even though half of his face was hidden by a sandwich!  
"As if you werent." Wanda scolded playfully before pulling out her phone to check the Winters Woman hashtag on Instagram. Natasha did the same but on twitter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bout of A-Levels can fuck off IM BACK. Sorry for the wait but im on half term so after my mountain of homework ill try and do multiple updates. I wrote this in two parts and the secind bit i cant get it to separate into paragraphs so im really sorry ill try and sort it put but wanted to update for you guys anyway since ive been away for so long.

The weeks pressed on in a bliss for Bucky and Sophie. Each day they would walk into town or around the public footpaths for a few hours before heading back and Bucky doing as he was told as Sophie cooked.  
Sometimes Bucky would make handmade traps to catch rabbits to eat which resulted in the predictable, but impressive, amount of Katness Everdeen and Bear Grills jokes. After eating they would train and fight to keep their ability up and their stamina high, no one came after them but Steve had warned them about the picture being posted online, just in case.  
"Fuckin' mother hen." Chuckled as Sophie rolled her eyes.  
Of course due to almost non existant refractory periods super soldier sex was scattered multiple times across the day!

Sophie was humming a tune she heard from some children playing with a skipping rope at the park a few days ago, she vaguely remembered singing that one herself as a kid, as she stirred the pot of pasta. Two hands fell on her hips and a scratchy stubbly beard raan across her neck making her sigh.  
"Hey doll, smells good." Buckys gruff voice spoke as the hands moved to a hug around her waist, swaying gently in time to the tune.  
"It should taste even better. I put that spice in the cooking book suggested, try some." Turning slightly she handing the wooden spoon to Bucky who took a sip and moaned at the taste.  
"You could kill me now and I would die a happy man." Laughing Sophie felt Buckys pocket buzz.  
"Youre vibrating. I thought you didnt know about sex toys." She joked.  
"Doll I lived with Tony Stark, I know about sex toys. Maybe one day I'll have to educate you in them." Biting her lip at the thought Sophie smirked.  
"Promises promises, now answer the phone." Stealing a quick kiss Bucky turned around and looked at his phone before typing furiously and frowning a little. A small line forming between his eyebrows.

Sophie decided it was best to stick to the cooking until he had finished his online anailation of who ever was messaging him or broke the phone. Which ever came first.  
Quickly Bucky sighed and sat down at the table, glaring at the metal arm. Lowering the heat leaving the sauce to simmer Sophie sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder comfortingly. When he was like this Bucky hated being coddled and felt better by doing the coddling, which he did. He pulled Sophie into his lap and traced patterns on her thigh with his metal hand and wrapped the flesh one around her waist.  
"HYDRA are mobalising in the area. Steve's team are gonna take em out but he wants us home. I'm not going to push you ether way but I need to go back, they need me."  
"Would you want me back there? If you do I'll go, give it another chance." A warm breath released against her neck and a pair of smiling lips mouthed at her neck.  
"God your perfect."  
"Taking that as a yes." Sophie chuckled pulled away slightly to look at him. "I'll sort the food and you pack. When did Steve say they think they would be finished by?"  
"They took em out already. Two hours away, it'll be him Tony, Wanda and Natasha. The rest went back separatly." Nodding Sophie pulled herself away from Bucky before kissing him deeply.

Bucky grabbed the two bags for Sophie's things and the two for his. One for clothes and one for gear. He sorted his stuff first, throwing it into the bags carelessly beforemoving to his gear and weapons which were handled more carefully. He knew if he was stupid with them that Sophie would have him and not in the good way. Finishing up he moced onto Sophie's gear which was lighter and more compact. After he packed all her shirts and jeans, and one skirt that would show off her perfect legs, he moved onto her underwear. Out of respect that drawer he avoided but he always wondered, bras and panties were so different from the war and he was always struck dumb at how much like a dream his girl looked in just her underwear. Shaking those thoughts, he didnt need a tent when Steve came, he carefully put the scraps of fabric into the bag. Finally at the bottom he found a dark red lacy bra and matching thong. The rest of her underwear was just as sexy but god her pale skin behind the red would make him combust!  
"I see you have a favourite." Sophie leaned against the door frame, the denim shorts showing off her legs. "I got that a bit ago, bout time I try it soon."  
"Promises promises." Snapping out of the trance Sophie put him under he put them in the bag and zipped it up before he was handed a bowl of pasta.  
"I took the perishables and have them in a bag so the compound can help eat it. Being honest Steve and Tony will probably eat it on the way back"  
"Natasha has a monster appetite and will kick ass just to get food."  
"True. This will be fun, food and a show!" They sat on the bed in silance eating and just enjoying the company. Bucky finished first like he normally did and when Sophie finished he quickly washed the plates and put them away before meeting Sophie by the door. Between them they had five bags so being a gentleman Bucky took three after they got up to the surface. 

They had about forty five minutes to wait before they saw the plane land a bit away so they jogged over, the bagsbeing pukked out of their hands by Wanda so she and Natasha could hug Sophie and Steve could man hug his friend.  
"What no love for me. Fine I'll stay here." Tony whined from the cockpit.  
"Would you like some melon?" Sophie asked walking over after pulling out said melon.  
"Errrr no thats mine." The redhead snatched it before sitting down only to be joined by Tony and scolded by Steve to share.  
"FRIDAY auto-piolt back to the compound." Tony ordered before tucking into the melon.  
"Good to see you both." Steve smiled as Bucky sat next to him. "I'm pretty sure Wanda and Natasha have some sort of plan for you two so be warned."  
"You had to spoil the fun Steve didnt you." Wanda sounded genuanly offened. From aross the plane before turning back to her conversation with Sophie.  
"Yeah Steve fuck off!" Natasha scolded before leaving Tony with the melon and joining the girls. 

"So how was living together. What happened?" Wandas eyebrows were in over drive wiggling all over the place.  
"You look like you have two catapillers on your face that are trying to get away. Calm yo self!" Sophie laughed before sitting down and crossing her left leg over the right one. "It was a nice get away. Work mixed with blowing up HYDRA was tiring so a few weeks away was nice."  
"But your still going to blow up HYDRA right?" Nat asked  
"Duh." Wanda nudged both girls and nodded to Bucky who was eyeing up Sophie's legs with a filthy smirk on his face. Before they could say anythinf Tony piped up.  
"No sex on the plane Barnes!"  
"Well there goes my plan." Sophie only half joked. Buckys shirt was clinging to places and Sophie was loving it!  
All the faces turned in a mixture of shock and annoyance to the pair. Steve looked kind of proud and upset but Bucky just ignored that, he had a lost puppy face anyway!  
"Thay was a joke." Tony clarified.  
"We werent. Mostly." The Brooklyn drawl was out and the shit eating grin on Buckys face was directed at Stark. Bucky loved winding Tony up!  
"So you two are together?" Wanda asked.  
"Yes. Sophie smiled before Natasha hit her on the up side of the head. "What was that for?"  
"Wanda and I had a plan to make you fall in love and it was going to be beautiful! You ruin our fun."  
"What that operation Cupid?"  
"You didnt guess it from the name of the tiny love baby name? Come on Steve!" Tony groaned flopping down next to him.  
"You need a lesson in love." Natasha looked genuanly horrified Steve hadnt figured it out. Bucky and Sophie caught eyes before failing to chokeback laughs, remembering their previous sex toy conversations."  
"The inside jokes have started already." Wanda smirked resting her head on Sophies shoulder. "Girls night is tuesday she's our then."  
Bucky pouted and slumped down a little. Clearly not liking the idea of sharing.  
"Damn Nazi's makin me share my girl." He grumbled.

 

The arrival at the compound was full of hugs and Sam groanig once he realised he was a the room near the couple.  
"If I hear any super soldier sexy times me and Thor are swapping apartments."  
"No promises. Im just that good." Bucky joked earning a slap from Sophie.  
"FRIDAY make sure sound proofing is working in the Godfathers room."  
"Soundproofing is fully functioning in Sargent Barnes's apartment sir." The AI replied.  
"Good. Damn super soldiers getting their freak on."  
"Maybe pick up girls wearing the wings. I'm sure they would love to fuck a superhero." Sophie suggested smirking.  
"Maybe he'd finally get on the fridge." Clint chuckled from his spot on the couch.  
"Shut the hell up man!" After all this Bucky and Sophie decided to shower and unpack when the team that picked them up decided to get out of their dirty tactical gear. 

Bucky was finishing unloading his guns into the special drawers in their room for weapons and gear when Sophie emerged from the bathroom wearing a black robe that came down to mid thigh.  
"God Sophie. You are a goddess." Blushing slightly Sophie sat down by the vanity Steve quickly pulled in for them as they were unpack and started brushing out her hair. Deciding to not resist Bucky stood up sauntered over, perching on the stool behind her. "Thank you for coming back." He murmered into her hair. "I know it wasnt easy." "Id miss you too much." Sophie made eye contact with Bucky in the mirror. Smirking Bucky pulled her up amd over to the now shared bed. Sophie turned away from him and took off the robe Nat let her borrow. "Use thise legs and drive him wild" were her words, paired with a wink. Untying it she let it fall from her shoulders before hanging it on the peg on the wall where Bucky kept his never worn robe. A filthy moan made Sophie smirk, she had put on the red lacy underwear specially for him as a way or surprising him, turning around she saw a mouthwatering sight of Bucky shirtless and lying on the bed in his sleep shorts on top of the covers. "How did a bastard like me get so lucky?" "Im thinking the same thing." Both their voices were heavy with lust, sending electrisity through the other and into the air around them. Bucky sat up and extended a hand to Sophie who walked over letting her hips sway just a little more than ususal, her fingers slipping through his before getting gently tugged into his crossed legs, her hands resting on his pecs for balance. Wasting no time Bucky leaned in kissing Sophie hard, wishing they had been alone for longer earlier because he'd been sporting a semi ever since finding that underwear. Sophie kissed back just as hard, her nipples peaking and rubbing at his chest thriugh the thin material of the bra. Stopping for air Bucky attached his lips to the spot just below her jaw and sucked finding the involuntary buck of his girls hips to be a major turn on. His usual controlled Sophie was panting a little and he could almost smell the arousal gathering between her legs, it wasnt helping Sophie that every minute movement seemed to make her core rub against his increasingly hard cock! Tangling her hands through his hair Sophie pulled him back up and kissed him, pushing her tounge into his mouth, quickly loosing the fight of dominance to the hard way of muscle she was sat on top of. Having enough of the lace Sophoe removed it and chucked it besodes the bed. Gently Bucky rolled them over so Sophie was lying in the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow so it didnt get tugged on in the unsexy way, he loved her hair. He kissed to her jaw and slowly made his way down to her neck, kissing across her collar bones and down to her left breast, lavishing it until she was unable to keep the moans in. He wanted the whole compound to know she was his! The sensation of his warm wet mouth on her nipple was pure unfiltered arousal to Sophie, the serum intensifying every little touch and sound they made, setting her skin on fire and adding to the pressure between her legs. Closing her eyes Sophie let him lavish her body in kisses licks and sucks until he moved to the right breast to give it the same attention. His hands were alternating between keeping him up right and gently rubbing down her waist and hips. Bucky liked to take his time but particularily with Sophie he enjoyed the way she gardually lost all rational thought and just let herself feel what he did. It was a sight he never wanted to stop and finally when she gave a particularily hard thrust he kissed his way down and across her stomach until he reached her panties. "Sophie, can I take these off?" She nodded. "I need to hear you say it doll." "Yes. Take them off." She gasped eyes opening and closing but unable to look at him yet. Taking care to remove the lace carefully Bucky them on the floor somewhere before looking at her flushed wet pussy. Leaning in he grinned, she had her eyes closed and her breathing was deep with arousal! Taking her by surprise he licked up her pussy pointing his tounge as he reached her clit, poking under the hood and flicking it, making Sophies hands grasp at the sheets. "Ive wanted to do this all day baby. Gonna make you scream my name. FRIDAY soundproof the room." After the AI confirmed soundproofing was activated he took her hands off the sheet and placed them in his hair. "Hold on Sophie." Was the only warning before he attached his mouth onto her cunt, tounge working into her folds and eating her out with such skill and enthusiasm Sophie was moaning and gripping so tight onto his hair. The tighter she gripped the more it spurred him on. Until her orgasm barrelled through her leaving her screaming! Bucky didnt stop instead he brought his flesh hand down and rubbed two fingers into her before gently kissing and licking her clit. The gently movements weren't too much when she was sensitive but just enough to make her start to build up again. "Bucky please. Please." "Please what doll?" "I... I... god." "Look at me." Bucky gently said, his fingers still moving. Doing as he asked Sophie almost combusted. He was a sight inbetween her legs and it was almost enough to set her off again into another mind blowing orgasm. "Do you want another orgasm? Youre clenching around fingers so prettily and holy hell Soph you taste like heaven." He leaning up amd kissed her, pushing his tounge deep into her mouth before moved around to talk into her ear. He knew what his words did to her and he was going to use it to his advantage. "You are gripping my fingers like you do my cock. You want it dont you? Want me to go faster give you more, you need it like I need to see girl looked after. Youre just dripping around me now, do you like my words. Come on baby cum for me please, I need it." The mixture if his words and him repeatedly rubbing that spot inside of her was enough to push her over the edge, arching her back and screaming at the intensity. Bucky was panting and trying to stay in control but it was hard, made even harder when Sophie shoved his shorts down and took his throbbing dick in her hand, lining him up with her entrance before wrapping her ankles around his ass and erging him to push in. "Fuck me Bucky Barnes. Goddamn it I need your cock in me right now." That was it! He pushed balls deep in one smooth thrust before staying still for a moment for her to accommodate to his size and girth before moving. Nether would last long, the over sensitivity from her previous orgasms making Sophie almost painfully sensitive and Bucky was almost ready to blow. The smooth push and pull of his dick insode of her wat heat making both of them moan so loud they were thanking Tony for the soundproofing in the apartments. Soon they toppled over the edge and landed in a heap of limbs. After they recovered, and had a few more orgasms with their short refactory periods, Bucky pulled thr sheets over them and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few super long chapters with plot coming up so thought you guys could have some fluff and smut because im strughling to get these chapters how i want them so enjoy and leave me a comment on how its going so far.

Christmas at the Avengers compund was insane! Literally insane. Tony went all with decorations, seven foot trees with lights and tinsel and all manner of decorations along with string hung up every where with cards from fans hung up on every spare wall in the living areas. 

Mistletoe was dangling from various parts of the ceiling and FRIDAY was enforcing christmas protocols where if two people were under the mistletoe they had to kiss. If they didnt Tony was made aware and no one wanted that.

"So this guy whos about fiftey is an elf and has to live on earth for a bit?" Sophie asked sitting down next to Bucky, feet curled under herself holding a baking bowl of popcorn. She looked sceptical and Steve chuckled as he sat on her other side noticing her slight tensing. Things werent back to the way they were but she was slowly trusting Steve and the team again.

"Its weird." Bucky nodded putting his arm on the back of the sofa letting Sophie lean into his warmth.

"Tony said it was a christmas classic so its on our lists." Steve tried to defend his movie choice but was met with matching looks of disapproval from both Bucky and Sophie.

"No a christmas classic is the snowman. This just seems like Thors first time on Earth just themed for the season." Sophie couldnt help but chuckle at her boyfriend.

"Shut up and watch the damn film." Rolling his eyes Steve pressed play.

"i should start a swear jar. If being an assassin doesnt work out id have a fall back on you guys dirty mouths."

"Youre worse than us doll."

"Presicly. Its unacceptable! You were in the fucking army." Pulling her closer Bucky kissed Sophies temple and Steve smiled softly at their interaction.

 

When the film finished Bucky was asleep and Sophie had sat up and wrapped him in a blanket so he wouldnt get cold but not be woken up by her moving too much.

"Next time im picking the film. Classic my ass." She playfully whispered pulling Steve into the kitchen so they could talk without waking up Bucky.

"Oh yeah. What would you pick you grinch?" Gasping in fake shock Sophie placed a hand over her heart.

"I take offence to that completly true statement." They chuckled as Steve washed and Sophie dried. "This reminds me of when I was in the kids home." Steve was shocked, Sophie never talked about her life beforw HYDRA mainly because she could barely remember it but it must be so painful to remember it. "We had a chores list and I always got drying up." She smiled a little before putting the plate away. She stopped by the fridge and looked at the printed off instagram picture shed printed off for hers and Buckys place in the compound.

"He looks so happy there." Steve said walking over.

"Yeah. Have you heard anything about them." The them being HYDRA.

"No. I think theyre going underground for a bit. Probably made them stop and think now youre with us and have been for a bit."

"I dont like it." 

"Youre itching to hit something." Steve smiled.

"Well what can I say? Im good at that." Sophie crossed her arms amd for the first time Steve felt bashful and looked at the floor blushing a little. He could help but notice the shorts she was wearing. They were black with little white dots scattered across them and were clearly meant for sleeping in, the material looked soft and loose. A little mechanical whiring sound above them made the two super soldiers look up just in time to see mistletoe being let out from behind a pannel on the cieling. "Guess I could settle for hitting Tony."

"My I remind you Captain that I am obligated to inform Mr Stark if you two do not kiss andI doubt he would survive the teasing if Assassins creed had anything to say." FRIDAY reminded them.

"Remind me to murder the recycled tin can for setting that as my name."

"Whats going on? Whys Sophie murdering Tony?" Bucky stumbled in sleepy and rubbing his eyes. Steve and Sophie pointed to the offending plant in unison. 

"Just do it." Bucky Smirked. "Give the old man some practice, was your last kiss in the 1940's?" He taunted.

Taking the challenge Steve wrapped an arm around Sophie and kissed her, placing his other hand on her hip. He felt the sparks and kept going until they needed to breathe.

"Sorry." He blushed stepping away awkwardly, busying himself with folding and refolding the dish towel.

"Im not. Bucky you have competition." Sophie smirked giving Steve a hug letting him know it was ok and that she wasnt offended. It was an amazing kiss and the sparks made her skin sensitive.

"Punk you need to leave before I fuck her in front of you." Buckys eyes were heated and fixed entirly on his smirking girlfriend who was standing with a counter and table in the way with those teasingly short shorts on and his t-shirt tied at her waist. Steve knew that growl and also know he didnt want to see his best friend and someone he was extreamly close to have sex so with his ears burning he quickly left. 

 

"That was mean sargent." Sophie knew what she was doing and slowly walked around the table letting her hips sway a little more than usual. "It was just a kiss." Growling Bucky swooped her up and placed her on the table ripping the shorts and shirt away from her body before kissing her like a starving man and she was a five course meal. His stubble rubbed aggrassivly on her cheeks but she didnt care! Sophie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms clutched at his shoulder as Bucky leaned forward putting her slightly off balance as she returned the open mouthed kissed with equal passion, letting Bucky dominate but not without a challenge.

"You know seeing him kiss you like that. Holy hell doll! You have no idea what that does to me." He breathed as he mouthed down her neck and across her collar bones.

"I have some idea." Sophie palmed at Buckys clothed erection before bucky pushed her flat on the table and pulled off his shirt and pants. "You werent wearing underwear! That whole time! You cruel fucking tease."

"You wouldn't have it any other way. " He smirked before slamming in enough to male the table shake with the force, his thrusts punding so hard Bucky had to place his hands above Sophies shoulders to stop her from moving too far up the smooth surface as she wrapped her legs around his waist and used the leaverage to pull herself down onto his hard hot cock. Bucky leamed down to recapture her lips in a possessive kiss before leaning up just a little.  
"You like this huh. Stevie kissing you just to rial me up so id fuck you hard. Been thinking about it all through that film just pounding you so good. You take me so well baby doll take my cock so good."

"One of these days youll make me cum with just that mouth. Your Brooklyn accent makes me so wet." Groaning into her neck Buckys thrusts became erractic. Sophies nails dug into his back as she encouraged him.  
"Im so close baby please let go with me." With that encouragement from her Bucky came releasing inside of Sophie as she spasmed around him her walls milking him. 

After a few minutes Bucky stood up pulling out of Sophie and picking her up and walking to the bedroom before wrapping the covers around them.  
"Marry christmas doll." He whispered as she fell asleep besides him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breifly mentions what could pass as flashbacks, anxiety attacks or PTSD im not entirly sure but its brief.  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE NORTH OF ENGLAND AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT 2018 AND YOU ALL GET ALL THE LOVE AND HAPPINESS YOU WANT :*  
> much love from  
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel

By nothing short of a miricle the avengers persuaded Tony to keep christmas small and intimate on the condition they attend the annual Stark industry's New Years Eve party at his tower. 

Christmas consisted of a 'giant fuck off tree' as Sam called it as they all looked up at the 7 foot 5 tree with white lights and novelty avengers decorations. Sophie and Nat sat with Wanda as she put a decoration that reminded her of Peitro on it which made the womem smile before Nat pulled out the vodka and they got drunk, well Natasha and Wanda did Sophie couldnt due to her serum. They all sat around it on Christmas morning with Pepper who had put all the gifts into piles. Steve and Bucky sandwiched Sophie on Rhodey's orders because the year before there was a paper fight that got put of hand and Pepper was not sorting that mess put for the second year running!

The highlight had to be in the evening when a smirking Wanda appeared at Bucky and Sophie's door holding a wrapped black box  
"Natasha and I wanted to get you something else beside the other presents but didnt want to give Steve a heart attack."  
"Hes one hundred it and works for the Avengers. Its a miracle hes not had at least three by now." Sophie replied chuckling as the sound of the shower started.  
"Enjoy anyway." The smile on Wandas face nothing short of Natasha signiture "gal with a plan" smirk she wore before kicking ass in the field. When Wanda left Sophie took the box into the shared master bedroom and opened it.  
"Holy fuck." She breathed looking at the black corset, bra and thong set with stockings and everything. The shower turned off but Sophie didnt register it until a metal amd flesh arm wrapped around her waist.  
"I heard Wanda at the door what did she..... woah! Remind me to give her a thank you card." Bucky's dick suddenly started twitching at Sophie's back once he saw the underwear in the box.

"Im getting Wanda a flower arrangement!" He had chuckled panting slightly at the mind blowing marathon sex they had promptly had once Sophie had changed into the gift.

 

The day after boxing day everyone got onto Starks private jet and set theor course for Stark Tower where they were being fitted for dresses and suites. Pepper was meetong them there since she was head of organising the whole event and had flown down on boxing day. Wanda Sophie and Natashe were sat together in a little corner with two seats facing another two. Wanda and Sophie sharing a blanket Natsha had stolen off of Clint who was glaring at them because 'thats my blanket Nat'.  
"So how did the gift go down." Natasha smirked  
"I saw Bucky looking at flower arrangements online this morning so expect a thankyou sometime soon."  
"Didn't get you two together but you wpuld make such cute babies."  
"So cute." Nat agreed with Wanda. Sophie looked over to Bucky who was sat with Steve and Clint amd Rhodey. Steve was bright red and Bicky was grinning and winked at Sophie.  
"I dont think i can have kids. No idea but most likely not."   
"I doubt that. HYDRA is many things but unprepared is not of them. You can I just think it would have to be someone very special like i dont know, another super soldier." Wanda pointed out solemnly. "Not to say a normal human couldnt but I doubt they would have wanted to let two enhanced indivisuals not procreate."  
"The HYDRA breeding programme."   
"Fucking HYDRA." Natasha growled.  
"Dont know the context but hell yes." Sam exclaimed as he walked down the isle making the girls chuckle. Wanda and Natasha tried to steer the conversation to something lighter but Sophie couldnt help but keep thinking about what had been said and how, unfortunatly, it was in the realm of possibility.

The fittings went well with Natsha choosing a black dress that hugfed her curves but allowed her to hide an astonishing amout of weapons on her person.   
Wanda choose a flowing red dress that flowed from the waist down and had no sleeves and a low neckline that allowed her full movement. She hated resteicting clothing, it reminded her too much of being helpless and it stressed her out too much. Much like Natsha her dress allowed her to use her powers just her needed a more fluid and flexible movement than Natshas.  
Sophie had a dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and matching lace that went up to the base of her neck and cover her shoulders but not her arms. Her weapons were hidden but she had the serum so didnt have as many as her assassin friend.  
"If Tony hasnt put Vosion in the suite hes gonna get mind fucked."   
"Youre grumpy tonight red riding hood. Whats up?"  
"Vision still doesnt understand the consept of being a tease. He came out of the shower in just his towel and then had to leave for the fittings."   
"Well girls you're free to go. Ill make sure vision is done first for you. " the seamstress, Alana, winked at Wanda before shooing them out so she could get the boys in.  
"That woman is a goddess. Thor can leave shes the real deal." Wanda smirked before hurrying off to her and visions rooms.  
"So itsy bity spider what do you want to do for three hours?" Shophie asked checking her watch.

Getting dresses for the party was so much fun the girls got dressed in Natsha and Clints room before heading down with Pepper to the twentieth floor.  
"I think Tomy got the men down there already and Happy is running the bar so no one will get too drunk. Well thats the plan anyway."   
"You are a saint Pepper." Natasha smiled before pushing the doors open and headed straight for the bar to find Clint.   
"Vision is on your 7 o'clock. Dont look at him, I think he mighr be understanding the concept of teasing right now with the way hes looking at you. Alana did good." Sophie smirked at Wanda as the walked over to Tony and Rhodey to save them from a stuffy senior senator.   
"Senator youve met Wanda I remember because she nearly threw you across the room when you gropped her last year!" Tony gleefully clasped his hands together a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Try it this year and not only do I tell your wife I'll have Sophie here do the throwing."  
"Oh I um erm.... I recognise you." The blushing senator tried to move the focus to Sophie.  
"This beautiful young lady is Sophie she's an extreamly good friend and designated people thrower for tonight apparenty."   
"Stop hitting on my girlfriend Stark." Bucky narrowed his eyes before seeing the senator who looked ready to jump out of the window!  
"You two are together... tha..thats n...nice."  
"Thats enough scaring him for now. The poor cleaners dont want to becleaning up his mess from the floor particularoly this early in the evening." Extending er hand Sophie smiled softly before saying in a bone chilling tone "but if you touch my friends without consent ever, and they'll be cleanig you off of the sidewalk."   
"I know I liked you." Tony grinned as the stuffy man quickly walked away to the bar before seeing Natasha amd quickly leaving the bar. She simply raised her shot glass at the four of them before swallowing it and taking Clint to the dance floor.  
"Tony Stark you will be the death of me." Rhodey sighed before gettong his own drink.  
"Wanda go put your boyfriend out of his misery."   
"Yes Sir." She mocked saluted Buckybefore going over to the android.  
"You look amazing doll."  
"You scrub up well too." Sophie took in the bowtie and three piece suite Bucly was wearing, his arm glinting. Everyone here knew who he was and wouldnt dare mention it but most didnt even care to begin with.   
"Would you dance wth me?" He asked slightly shyly.  
"Yes." Smiling softly Sophie took his hand and let Bucky lead her to the dance floor, getting a good look at his ass the thighs as she did.  
"I saw you walk in and Steve had to practically pick my jaw off the floor for me."  
"Thank Alana a certified genious for getting you in this suite. Navy suites you, soldier."  
"She also managed to talk Tony out of red white and Blue for Steve so genious status is needed."  
"Really? Oh my god!" Sophie threw her head back a little laughing as Bucky twirled her around befire pulling her back in.

This floor was designed for large functions. It was just open with hardly any doors and could be used with multiple tables or in this case a few tables scattered along the sides with the bar placed near the windowed wall so the guests can look over the New York skyline. At night the view was so captivating Tony would sometimes come down and look alone and just take it in.   
The pillars had silver and rose gold tinsel wrapped around them which perfectly complimented the creams and pale pinks and oranges of the room with the light hard wood floor beneath everyones feet. The raised podium had been pulled back into the wall so there was extra dancing room and the chandeliers hung from the cielings, dripping crystals and goving the room a rich sophisticated feel. Tony would have no less and Pepper expected nothing less than classy at her parties.

"How was getting ready? Youve been wrestled into a man bun." Sophie teased as rhe music flowed seamlessly inti another track.  
"Yeah. Bloody bird man."   
"Which one?"   
"Both." Bucky brustled annoyed which made Sophie laugh again.  
"Poor baby." She cooed. "You look very handsome. Might even have to fight a few women for you, they cant keep their eyes off of you."  
"Are you a little jealous?" The smirk of Buckys face spoke of all manner of teasing.  
"I can take them with or without these heels."  
"I know you can. Ive seen you do more in high heels against highly trained agents!"  
"True."  
"Youre still jealous." Sighing Sophie leaned into his chest so her head rested on the hard muscle as the music slowed to a slow song, Buckys metal hand wrapping possessivly around her waist and the flesh hand holding her right hand lightly as they swayed. 

He liked this. Discovering new sides of Sophie and being there to help her as she tried to process normal human emotions HYDRA had tried to squash out of her. But it was also the feeling of being needed, she needed him not just as a handler or mission partner, as a person! It bled into a large part of their relationship, in private somethimes all she needed was a bury under the covers and cry when the memories got too much to bare. The feeling of blood on her skin becoming so vivid she could scrub herself raw trying to get the feeling to go away but he was always there to gently pull her out of the shower and wrap her in a warm soft blanket that was a bright green. His therapist Dr Walker had suggested it for him and Bucky had tried it with Sophie, the green being almost neon so it couldnt be mistaken for blood or anything that was triggering for him and it worked. He would help in the kitchen by cleaning when she cooked. He let her teach him to cook when she got anxious by being sat still for too long. He needed to feel needed as much as she needed him and it worked! It worked so well that even in public the assurance he was there for her was enough for her to be the confident 'take-no-shit' person she was, so moments like this where she was leaning into him to seek reassurance while she processed this side of her was making pride swell in him.  
"I can see their looks but the only gal for me is right here in my arms. Its normal to feel jealous but just know I aint gonna go anywhere."  
"The only person I'd be seriously worried about that happening with is Steve." At that Buckys laugh was so loud a few people turned their heads with a questioning look.  
"Not happening with Steve eyher sweetheart. His ass has nothing on yours."  
"I'll add more squats into my workout then. Your blind if you cant see the work of art that is my ass." Stece chuckled looking equally as dapper as Bucky did. "Can I steal Sophie for this dance?"  
"Ask her punk, shes the one that has to deal with your horrible dancing."  
"Blame the teacher then. Youve been giving Cap lessons."  
"Im wounded Sophie. Truley." Grinning he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before patying Steve shoulder and headong over to Clint and Natsha at a table, presumably to complain about the man bun.  
"My ass is a work of genious." Steve good naturedly chuckled.  
"God bless America and all that!"  
"I had to say this and this is the best time for it. Im sorry about the kiss."  
"Dont be. It was a good kiss, like really good. You should be proud."   
"I shouldve asked."  
"If I minded i wouldve let you know. No hard feelings trust me you did good." The smirk amd far off gaze let Steve know she was thinking of the after events of that night after he left.  
"I didnt cause trouble?" He timidly dropped his head stumbling a little bit Sophie made sure it looked to everyone else that he was spinning her.   
"If it was anyone else there mightve been but it wasnt anyone else it was you. Trust me I think Bucky kinda liked it not gonna lie."  
"What do you mean liked it? I kissed his girlfriend."  
"You know what I mean. You both do but wont admit it." She chuckled, "You two wpuld make a cute couple. If me and him dont work out, which i hope we do but still, go for it." With a wink Sophie shrugged before walking over to the bar to join Wanda.  
"Hows it going Sabrina the teenage witch."  
"Good. Vision gets teasing and Alana did very good with his suite. You and Steve dancing, must say if you amd Bucmy didnt work out operation cupid's back up was you and him. Again gorgeous babies, marginally less broody though."   
"Hes still prone to brooding just less in public."  
"I know. Pre mission brooding club the members are those two super soldiers less so now but still broody."  
"Probably thinking about the state of the treasury and vodka or something equally as steriotypical to their origin stories. "   
"Ill drink to that." Wanda and Sophie clincked their glasses before downing the whiskey.  
"Is this the Avengers social meetong point or something?" The guy behond the bar, probably Happy, sighed with a small smile tugging on his lips.  
"Call it a service to your country this girl is keeping Barnes from glaring rich white men to death."  
"Ahhhhh. Ill keep your glass full then."  
"Please." Using a charming smile Sophie sipped her whiskey. "Damn thats good." She spoke more to herself before looking at Happy "if it makes you feel any better just like Spangles the granddad I cant get drunk so keeo em coming."  
"You. I like." Happy actually grinned.  
"Please dont break him. I saw him smile instead of glaring at interns again dont break him, i need the forehead of security."  
"Your tablets are difficult to use and youve had your three drinks."  
"I didnt say i was onlt on three drinks!" Tony sounded annoyed and astonished.  
"No Pepper did."  
"Your fired."  
"Pepper's my boss."  
"Good argument youre re-hired."   
"Tony are you harrassing Happy. I told you three drinks." Pepper scolded before pulling him away to network.

The night carried on in this way until about 11:55 when an alarm went off and the power went out.  
Sophie was standing with Steve, Bucky and Sam talking about a new film they were planning on seeing. Buckys arm instantly felt out for Sophie who took his hand and pulled out her gun listening to the background noise that was always going on in a room. Things like pipes and wind from outside, filtering out the scared sounds of party guests.  
"Everyone settle down we have someone checking the power and we will be back on shortly." Pepper calmed down the polititions and investers who were nervouse because how the hell does a tower designed and built by Tony Stark just shut off.  
"I dont like this." Sophie whispered to the three men. "Its too quiet. Normally the power is fizzing somewhere even in a power cut but its not. Somethings up."  
"Agreed." Steve seconded. The only light was thriugh the windows but it wasnt enough since it had to light a whole floor. Tony, Rhodey, Vision along with Natasha and Wanda were keeping people away from them just incase. 

A hissing sounded somewhere behind them.  
"Do you hear that?" Bucky asked.  
"Gas!" Steve and Sophie gasped.  
"WANDA WE HAVE GAS!" Sam shouted. The sokovian woman pushed through the crowds waving her arms to pull the gas up and into ball above the crowd but with everone in the way she was struggling to get the movement she needed.  
"Everyone give her some space!" Clint tried to shout about the tinny panic of the hundreds of people in the floor but it was too late a bang was heard. Wanda collapsed and the gas fell over the crowd knocking everyone out instantly!

 

Bucky came round to a banging in his head and his vision fuzzy. He forced his eyes into focus and saw the windows smashed and glass littering the floor. A man was standing holding a hammer and looking out the mess into the night.  
"Thor?" He groaned pulling himself to his feet and looking around.  
"I am sorry. I arrived too late, Natasha and your Sophie were taken."  
Terrified of the answer Bucky couldnt asked the question but Steve was behind him solid and had a steadying hand over his shoulders as he asked for Bucky.  
"Who took them?"  
"HYDRA."


End file.
